Verde Esmeralda
by Dizashe
Summary: Todo comenzó con un cigarro, una triste historia y nuevas amistades.Aventura,amistad,misterio y talvez oscuridad.Tras descubrir la traición de Dumbledore Harry decide librarse de sus manipulaciones y tratar de recuperarse a si mismo, con ayuda inesperada.
1. ¿Me ofreces un cigarrillo?

Los suaves pasos sobre la grava resonaban claramente en el silencio de la noche, un suspiro, aún más profundo que los 6 anteriores de dejó escuchar, rompiendo brevemente el monótono ruido de los pasos de la sombra que se deslizaba con agilidad entre sus hermanas.

El era un Gryffindor, un Gryffindor es valiente, sin embargo la valentía consistía en dominar el miedo o dejarlo a un lado… ¿Cierto?...

Pues bien, el estaba cansado de todo eso; de sombras acechantes entre sus hermanas sombras, de saberse observado, vigilado…Mandar todo al carajo, incluyendo el miedo o intranquilidad, lo que fuese, no era ser valiente, pero bien, el por mas Gryffindor que fuera era aún mas Slytherin, y eso no le pesaba… ya no…aunque esa no era una acción muy astuta la verdad. Decidió dejar de divagar y enfrentar el problema. Se recargó en su árbol favorito en ese parque cercano a Privet Drive y sacó un cigarro, lo encendió de manera automática encendiendo mágicamente una llama entre sus dedos al chasquearlos y luego de una bocanada hablo…

-Buenas noches-su voz era serena-es bueno tener compañía en los paseos nocturnos, pero preferiría que me dejaras disfrutarla tranquilamente en soledad…al menos una noche.

Una suave y aristócrata risa se dejo escuchar entre las grandes sombras que proyectaban los arboles que abundaban en esa zona del parque. A Harry se le hizo inquietantemente conocida, recordaba haberla escuchado, pero en otra entonación, una más…arrogante. Ok, aquello era increíble.

-Buenas noches Potter, debo admitir que no te imaginaba tan solitario…ni vicioso si vamos al caso-añadió la suave voz con fingida educación e incredulidad, deliciosamente condimentada con el habitual sarcasmo que la caracterizaba ante el mundo.

-Pues ya ves Malfoy, soy una pequeña caja de sorpresas-respondió el azabache, admitiendo para sus adentros la verdad tras esas irónicas palabras, después de todo, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo sorprendente incluso para sí mismo; se alegraba de ver a Draco Malfoy.

Pero después de 3 semanas y unos cuantos días de confinamiento, ¿Quién no lo haría?

-Y bien pequeño dragón, ¿Mis adorables salidas nocturnas han terminado para siempre?, ¿O me podré terminar este cigarrillo en tu compañía y luego largarme tranquilamente a casa, para reencontrarnos la próxima noche, y así hasta que decidas matarme?- le cuestiono con cierto dejo de diversión, y demasiado humor negro, dejando a un lado la sorpresa que sentía ante su tono "amable" y "divertido", además claro de su presencia en aquel lugar tan...muggle.

-¿Que te ha pasado Potter?-pregunto casual, avanzando con pasos tranquilos hacia el muchacho frente a él.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Malfoy?, ¿Has olvidado tu antigua pulcritud y elegancia?- le regreso el cuestionado asombrándose ligeramente (ok, bastante) ante el aspecto de el rubio; su antes engominado cabello platinado, caía despeinado y con gracia, de un modo que le recordó vagamente a el joven Sirius de su álbum de fotos… demasiado Black, solo un Black se vería elegante despeinado. Llevaba una moderna chaqueta negra muggle abierta, que dejaba ver una camiseta blanca con algún grupo de música, y los bordes de una sudadera roja entre ambas prendas, unos vaqueros oscuros deslavados y rotos, justo como los de los modelos de la televisión a los que tanto envidiaba Dudley, y unos zapatos deportivos negros con motivos rockeros que, juraría, valían más que todo lo que él llevaba puesto. Lo más asombroso no era todo lo anteriormente descrito, después de todo Malfoy siempre llevaría estilo y calidad en cuanto a ropa, no por nada era rico, Malfoy y Draco, lo asombroso de el asunto era que Draco Malfoy, sangre pura, reconocido jefe de la casa de las serpiente en el colegio, e hijo de mortífago para rematar, llevaba ropas muggles, peor aún, parecía cómodo con ello.

-Ni tu ni yo tenemos nada que perder Potter, así que; dame un cigarrillo y vamos, te contaré una trágica y triste historia que seguro te interesará, y si Potter, yo soy el protagonista principal-le dijo el rubio con suavidad, persuadiéndolo con la mirada, mientras se acercaba al ojiverde con cautela.

Tal vez fuera la noche, tal vez fuera el hecho de que Malfoy era su primer contacto con el mundo mágico desde hace tiempo, ¿O acaso tan solo fue el tono que aunque sarcástico como siempre no había dejado de ser amable?, curiosidad, deseo de compañía amigable (aunque este último adjetivo solo muy recientemente en la persona en cuestión), deseo de compañía mágica, o el poder persuasivo de su mirada, su sonrisa entre irónica y triste y la amarga sinceridad en sus palabras.

Al carajo

El rubio aceptó el cigarrillo gustoso.

La noche era larga…


	2. Algo se derrumbó Una nueva alianza

Llevaban diez minutos en esa posición, siendo el único sonido audible el aire pasando entre las hojas de los arboles, el chirriar de los columpios oxidados por el balanceo obligado por el viento, y la suave y tranquila respiración de ambos.

Volteó a ver a el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado, se quedo observando intensamente su perfil apenas delineado por la escasa luz, pues la luna se había ocultado y la iluminación no era muy buena en aquel parque, que al encontrarse a una razonable distancia de las casas, dejaba de formar parte del obligado escenario de perfección que las envolvía, por lo que nadie se preocupaba por mantenerlo en buenas condiciones. Con un gesto indiferente apagó el ya casi consumido cigarro, sin desviar su mirada.

Draco suspiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

-El señor tenebroso quiere que me una a sus filas-soltó bruscamente al tiempo que volvía su mirada hacia él, cediendo silenciosamente a su muda petición de que empezara a hablar y lo hiciera mirándole a la cara-pretende utilizarme como su espía en Hogwarts, me mandará como asesino a su disposición en el colegio, quiere utilizarme como un arma para matar a distancia-resumió con la furia, desesperación y miedo brillando en su mirada, en sus ojos grises grabados en un rostro sin emoción alguna- la primera persona que me ha encargado es a Dumbledore, si no lo hago me matará, a mí y a mis padres…y él sabe que no lo lograré-terminó sonriendo amargamente.

-¿Esa es la triste historia?-le pregunto levantando una ceja luego de procesar lo dicho por el rubio, siendo intensamente observado por este en el proceso- no me malentiendas, eso es horrible, increíblemente horrible, pero imaginaba que una parte de tu triste historia explicaría tu presencia aquí, y eso no lo hace-le explicó al ver como sus ojos empezaban a brillar por el enfado mientras mantenía la misma expresión- no somos amigos íntimos Malfoy, somos enemigos, pero como enemigo tuyo juraría que eso no es suficiente para que vinieras voluntariamente a acecharme, hablarme y ser amable conmigo, y todo eso vestido de muggle, en un lugar muggle y por lo tanto, infestado de muggles.

-Llevas razón Potter-le contestó luego de unos segundos- sobre todo soy un Malfoy, y un Malfoy no haría nada de lo que he hecho. No, no es la historia, pero fue la detonante de esta por así decirlo-le explicó pacientemente-lo que me ha llevado hasta aquí es que ya no tengo nada que perder…solo tengo mi baúl del colegio y dinero muggle y mágico para mantenerme un curso más.

-Pe-pero, ¿Cómo?...-pregunto Harry desconcertado y temiendo la respuesta.

-No soy un Gryffindor Potter, luego de que el señor tenebroso diera sus órdenes empezó mi entrenamiento…A cargo de Bellatrix Lestrange-Draco sonrió irónico ante la mirada horrorizada de Harry.

-¿No era esa tal Bellatrix una de los más fieles mortífagos de Voldemort?

-Exacto Potter, y también es mi tía y la mujer más cruel y sádica que podrías llegar a conocer en la vida-agregó el rubio- te podrás imaginar que un entrenamiento personal con ella, justo después de su salida de Azcaban no fue exactamente lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, en realidad si te soy sincero, más que su pupilo, siempre me sentí como su juguete de tortura u otra de sus víctimas muggles.

-Eso es…

-Lo sé, la verdad no sé cómo pude soportar dos semanas, no sé cómo pude soportar un día-susurró desviando por primera vez la mirada hacia el vacío-pero lo peor vino después. Asesinaron a mis padres, en uno de los entrenamientos casi muero, deseé morir, el dolor era insoportable, mis padres no lo soportaron, con ayuda de Snape, mi padrino, planearon una forma de mandarme con el viejo, pero el plan salió mal, descubrieron a mis padres, y la responsabilidad cayó en Snape, fue cuestión de minutos, al mismo tiempo que yo llegaba al Londres muggle, mis padres eran asesinados luego de la tortura y tal vez al mismo tiempo Snape era descubierto. No podía ir con Dumbledore, me estaban esperando, así que Severus me dio tu dirección, me explicó que la protección de tu casa consiste en que nadie que deseé tu mal puede penetrar, ni tampoco los que tuvieran la marca, así que no debería haber problema, me quedaría en la ahora vacía casa de una anciana loca llamada Figg, y cuando fuera el momento te pediría ayuda para comunicarme con el director, pero te he observado por días y en ningún momento ha venido alguien no muggle aquí. Así que eso nos llevó a esta situación.

-Vaya-dijo Harry impactado cuando el otro terminó de contar a media voz su historia-bueno pues siento no poder serte de ayuda Malfoy, pero en realidad estoy casi tan solo como tú, la única diferencia es que en realidad si vienen unas personas a vigilarme, pero no intervienen para nada, ni siquiera cuando me golpean, no me hablan y desaparecen antes de que yo pueda hablarles, nadie responde a mis cartas, he incluso han cancelado mi cuenta en el Profeta-le explicó Harry con voz de disculpa.

-Lo supuse, o al menos algo parecido, pero el 1 de septiembre se acerca, y la verdad no me agrada la idea de ir solo a Hogwarts, no cuando seguramente me están esperando ¿Entiendes?, tu eres Harry Potter, seguro vendrán al menos un par de personas a encargarse de tu protección ese día, protección que yo necesito. No me hace gracia pedirte favores Potter, pero posiblemente mi vida depende de esto.

-Ya creo que entiendo, pues bien, en dado caso cuentas conmigo, pero tengo una duda, ¿Qué harás hasta entonces?

-No tengo a donde ir Potter, aunque odie aceptarlo es la verdad, y aunque esa casa tiene un horrible olor a repollo y una aún más horrible decoración, es la más segura para mi pues tiene cierta protección, al estar cerca de la tuya.

-Vaya, pues que tengas una buena estancia Malfoy, estoy seguro que una calle tan encantadora como la mía te encantará-le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si son tan adorables como esos familiares tuyos seguro que si- le respondió este de igual forma.

-¿Lo has visto verdad Malfoy?- le preguntó el ojiverde con voz débil desviando la mirada de la otra mirada gris que lo veía de manera penetrante-lo sabes, sabes cómo me tratan, si se lo cuentas a alguien en el colegio me las pagarás Malfoy.

-No lo haré, tengo una deuda contigo por tu ayuda, ¿Pero por qué lo permites?, podrías defenderte con tu varita, el ministerio te mandaría una notificación, si, pero cuando vuelvas al mundo mágico podrías contratar a un abogado, explicar tus razones y exigir que te cambien de guardianes, estoy seguro que Dumbledore lo sabe, que tus vigilantes lo saben, y nadie hace nada para cambiarlo.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo Malfoy-le corto Harry con brusquedad-la protección que impide que Voldemort me mate solo tiene efecto si vivo con mi tía, pues está basado en lazos de sangre, no tengo opción, si quiero regresar vivo a Hogwarts tras otro verano tengo que regresar a este maldito lugar.

-Tú eres quien no entiende Potter, no seas idiota-le dijo exasperado- piensa. Tal vez eso era cierto antes, pero ahora no tiene sentido, esa protección tan solo te protege de los mortífagos, no de Vo-voldemort, el ahora tiene tu sangre corriendo por sus venas, lo sé, lo escuche en una ocasión, por lo tanto el bien podría accesar a las protecciones, destruirlas desde adentro y asesinarte a ti y a todos tus vecinos muggles. ¿Ahora entiendes?.

-Pe-pero, eso no…-Harry estaba perturbado, lo poco que había quedado en pié tras ese tiempo de confinamiento se había derrumbado, algo dentro de él había muerto, para siempre.

-Creo que es demasiada información, mañana podrías irme a visitar, asegúrate de que no te sigan, y entonces nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre cómo proceder, pues ce que tu, al igual que yo, te acabas de convertir en neutral, o en un tercer bando, y se podría decir que somos los únicos, ahora si, estamos más solos que nunca Potter.

Y el rubio se levantó, se sacudió elegantemente el polvo y las cenizas de un cigarro ya hace tiempo consumido y a pasos despreocupados y graciosos se alejó entre la oscuridad, sin voltear ni una vez hacia atrás, como si no fuera consciente, de que de alguna manera, acababa de cambiar el curso de la gran guerra que se aproximaba.

Harry Potter, lo vio alejarse con la mirada seria, y los ojos más brillantes que nunca, sonrió divertido, después de todo, quién diría que aquel rubio con quien se llevaba tan mal terminaría siendo el mejor de los aliados, mejor que todos sus amigos siendo su enemigo, vaya que daba vueltas el destino, después de todo, cuanto habían tenido que cambiar, vivir, sufrir y ver para que sucediera lo que fácilmente hubiera pasado si hace 5 años hubiera estrechado la mano de aquel pequeño rubio arrogante que orgulloso le ofreció su amistad,

Aunque seguían sin ser amigos.

Aún…

Tal vez aceptaría su invitación después de todo, pese a saber lo que el otro sabia, que aquella visita marcaria el comienzo de una alianza que posiblemente terminaría en una amistad.


	3. Entre siestas e inicios

**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling blablabla ¬.¬**

**Pero la historia es mia ^^**

**CHEQUEN ABAJO, ¡IMPORTANTE!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"xxxxxx"-pensamientos

-lalalalala-conversación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una porquería, ese es lo que era, una maldita mierda. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo controlado que estaba por el viejo?, ¿Cómo rayos había sido tan malditamente ingenuo?... "Esto apesta".

El día anterior no había podido ir a visitar a Malfoy, pues sus tíos habían decidido salir, y por supuesto, los hombres de Dumbledore lo habían estado vigilando aún más si se podía, hasta estaba casi seguro de que Moody había estado ahí, y eso, ayer, mientras hacía sus necesidades fisiológicas no había sido un pensamiento muy alentador.

Estúpido Dumbledore.

Pero lo peor había sido después, cuando mandó con su lechuza una carta al banco mágico (con ayuda de unos cuantos truquitos para que pasara inadvertida por la vigilancia), pidiendo información sobre sus posesiones en dicho banco, y se la dieron, vaya que se la dieron. Hace veinte minutos y aún seguía maldiciendo al cretino de su director. Iracundo, tomo el arrugado pergamino del lugar donde en un acceso de rabia lo había tirado y se sentó a reflexionar, respirando hondamente.

Dumbledore era el guardián de su dinero, y nunca se lo había dicho, aparte de su cámara personal existía la familiar, la cámara de los Potter, y nunca se lo había dicho, luego de la muerte de sus padres, él debió haber recibido una considerable cantidad de galeones mensualmente, dinero que nunca había recibido y que, estaba seguro, sus tíos no tenían el menor conocimiento, lo cual lo dejaba con una opción…"¿Quién hubiera pensado que el bondadoso y chiflado director era una maldita escoria comparable con Voldemort?, pensándolo bien, al menos Voldy si es sincero con sus intenciones"

"Bien, luego seguiré despotricando y maldiciendo, pero ahora, tengo que hablar con Malfoy, ojalá Moody no esté de guardia" pensó Harry mientras observaba por la ventana llegar a un extraño cartero, al ver lo que siguió después al llegar un segundo cartero sonrió "Definitivamente por aquí no anda Moody, eso parece más bien planeado por Dudley" y ampliando su sonrisa, se dirigió veloz hacia su baúl.

Draco Malfoy observaba atentamente los movimientos del supuesto cartero desde la ventana, el disfraz era bueno, tenía que admitirlo, o al menos lo era a sus ojos de mago con tan solo 2 semanas (o casi) de vivir entre muggles y de ver _tevelisión_, pero él había visto en hace rato, a aquel idiota disfrazado de cartero muggle esconderse de la vista de el "verdadero" cartero, cuando este llegó poco después que él, como a las 6 y hubiera jurado que le había lanzado un _confundus _por la nada normal forma tambaleante en que regreso sobre sus propios pasos, viendo continuamente a sus lados, como si le costara ubicarse.

Si aquello no fuera tan poco conveniente se hubiera reído de buena gana, aquello había sido patético, sonrió burlonamente. Luego le dirigió una ansiosa mirada a la casa de enfrente, y después de unos minutos, empezó a divagar entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos:

_Luego de decidir que no quería estar del lado del asesino de sus padres y autor de todas sus desgracias, había volteado a ver, dudoso, el "lado de la luz", pensando seriamente si de verdad quería estar con semejantes energúmenos y vejestorios. Al final decidió que era más práctico lanzarse un avada a si mismo que unirse a la Orden del fénix, pero decidió que antes de volverse neutral sería mejor ver si el "lado de la luz" tenía algo que ofrecer, algo que él quisiera aceptar. Buscó a Potter, tal como le pidió Severus, su padrino. Y definitivamente había sido una visita "iluminadora", no estaba solo, o más bien dicho, alguien más estaba en su misma soledad, y eso era, en cierta manera, reconfortante, el sentirse identificado con alguien hasta puntos insospechados lo hacía sentirse acompañado, no tan solo, no tan desgraciado._

_No se arrepentía de nada, bueno, unas cuantas cosas, pero de lo demás no, ¿Cómo podía alguien culparlo de ser como era si toda su vida su padre lo había estado formando, diseñando, "perfeccionando"?, era como si esperaran que pese a haber sido sometido a alambres en todo su crecimiento, un árbol bonsái tomara el ángulo que quisiera observar el espectador, era pedirle pétalos al invierno en vez de copos de nieve, era imposible, así de sencillo._

"Pero he cambiado" pensó el rubio mientras deslizaba su espalda por la pared al lado de la ventana, terminando sentado, con las piernas flexionadas, y los brazos cómodamente ubicados sobre sus rodillas "He cambiado para volverme más como yo mismo y menos como mi padre, mas como Draco y menos como Malfoy, aunque sigo siendo un Malfoy pese a todo, tal y como le dije a Potter ese día", una sonrisa presuntuosa apareció en su rostro, luego suspiró y decepcionado pensó "Así que Potter no vendrá hasta más tarde" bufó algo molesto al tiempo que pensaba; "Como si no hubiera bastado estarlo esperando ayer, estúpida Orden del fénix". Y así estuvo rezongando unos minutos hasta que el sonido de unos nudillos tocando levemente la puerta lo hizo levantarse de un salto y acercarse a la misma, pegó la oreja a la madera y pacientemente esperó.

-Vamos Malfoy, abre la maldita puerta, se que estas ahí, ¿Qué esperas?, abre de una vez antes de que vuelvan los idiotas subordinados de nuestro querido director-escuchó rezongar a Potter algo quedo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para oírle, sonrió burlonamente y abrió la puerta lo justo para dejarle pasar, haciéndose un lado, extrañado, esperó a que alguien pasara, hasta que _algo_ cerró la puerta con suavidad y la voz de Potter llegó a sus oídos- No te vayas a infartar o algo Malfoy- y acto seguido apareció de la nada frente a él.

Draco observó analíticamente la fina pero antigua capa en su mano y luego su rostro, finalmente le dio al expectante moreno una media sonrisa sabionda y dijo:

-Sabía que tenías una capa de invisibilidad

Harry solo levanto una ceja, sonrió divertido y como si estuviera en su casa prosiguió a echarse relajadamente sobre el sillón más cercano.

-Bueno, supongo que es bueno el que no te hayas desmayado, entrado en shock, gritado o meado encima…creo- le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa y volviéndola algo burlona.

-Muy gracioso Potter, por cierto, ¿Te han dicho que tienes pésimos modales?- le respondió el otro mientras se sentaba con elegancia sobre un sillón individual.

-Si, bastantes veces gracias- dijo Harry distraídamente mientras observaba _casi_ nostálgico los excéntricos retratos y figurillas de gatos sobre la chimenea, justo frente al sillón de tres plazas en el que se encontraba desparramado.

-Pues creo que no las suficientes- le replicó el rubio mientras lo observaba desperezarse en el sillón, curiosamente asociando la imagen con la de un felino estirándose para la siesta.

-Oh, vamos Malfoy, desde que recuerdo esta ha sido casi me segunda casa, pasé tanto tiempo aquí que incluso me he vuelto inmune a el olor a repollo- le contestó bromista el ojiverde a su anterior comentario mordaz- creo que incluso, si me lo pidieras, sería capaz de decirte con exactitud el nombre de cada uno de esos gatos- añadió mientras señalaba con flojo movimiento de cabeza a los objetos sobre la chimenea que había estado observando con anterioridad.

-Creo que podré vivir sin saberlo gracias-dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa de franca diversión e incredulidad.

-Como quieras, si algún día cambias de opinión solo dime-murmuró con cansancio, colocando el brazo derecho bajo su cabeza, su mano izquierda acariciando su estomago plano, una pierna flexionada y recargada en el respaldo de el sillón y la otra cómodamente extendida, sin percatarse de la intensa mirada bajo la que estaba siendo sujeto.-Solo espero que de verdad tengas algo interesante que decirme Mal…foy…

Poco a poco, mientras decía la última frase con los ojos cerrados ante la atenta mirada del ojigris, la voz de el muchacho se fue debilitando hasta perderse en hondos suspiros, y en ronquidos tan suaves que si no supiera que era imposible, Draco habría jurado eran ronroneos. Draco sonrió suavemente, mientras negaba divertido con la cabeza, se levantó y le quitó los lentes al azabache, poniéndolos en la mesita de al lado, observó la boca abierta de el muchacho, pensando que seguro babearía. Luego de decidir que no le importaba pues no era su sillón, fue por algo de cereal (su nuevo descubrimiento muggle de la semana) y después continuó haciendo los deberes de transformaciones con su tazón de cereal al lado, sentado en el sillón que había estado ocupando anteriormente.

Las horas pasaron, con el sonido de la pluma sobre el pergamino, el crujir del cereal al ser comido y los "ronroneos" de Harry. Draco acabó el trabajo de Transformaciones, lo dejó secar, lo releyó para checar, lo guardo, dejo los trastes sucios en la cocina, se volvió a sentar, suspiró y finalmente desvió la mirada a su acompañante, "Sip, sigue sin despertar. Nunca pensé que Potter fuera tan dormilón" bufó, y decidiendo que no le vendría mal a él también una siesta, se recostó y se relajó, la fugaz imagen de unos ojos verdes mirándolo intensamente fue lo último que vio antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Lentamente, mientras regresaba a la conciencia, fue recuperando la percepción de dónde se encontraba, pero no fue hasta que abrió los ojos y vio entre su entorno borroso, lo que hubiera jurado, eran un par de ojos grises cuando despertó, luego de un segundo dónde se quedó viendo atontado las orbes grises, se sentó bruscamente en el sillón y con manos torpes buscó sus lentes en los alrededores. Cuando por fin los encontró sobre la mesilla cercana (lo cual fue una grata sorpresa), se los puso a prisas y abochornado por haberse quedado dormido miró a su alrededor. Una imagen que definitivamente no esperaba lo sorprendió, y es que ver a Draco Malfoy sin ninguna de sus conocidas expresiones de arrogancia, sarcasmo, malicia, indiferencia, burla, u otra era impresionante, "Malfoy parece otra persona mientras duerme, casi siento que no lo conozco, es algo perturbador", y riendo ligeramente volteó a ver el reloj sobre la estantería, abrió los ojos como platos, "Vale que me haya desvelado pero esto es demasiado, supongo que tendré que agradecerle a este tío no haberme despertado, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que dejándolo dormir, sip, aja, me parece una buena opción". Así que luego de decidir que lo mejor sería no molestarlo se dirigió con toda naturalidad a la cocina en busca de algo para picar, en lo que el rubio se despertaba.

Ya en la cocina, sentado en al piso y con una caja de un cereal que no conocía (si no en comerciales) en el regazo se puso a pensar mientras comía directamente del empaque. La noche anterior, entre el nerviosismo y el shock por las recientes revelaciones y la continua vigilancia, había estado repasando cada detalle de su vida, llegando a la conclusión de que; o todos los sucesos en esta habían sido algo así como una mala broma, o un montón de coincidencias o un plan meticulosamente planeado.

Votaba por la tercera opción.

El abandono en todo el verano y la forma de proceder de su "querido" director, había sido lo suficientemente sospechoso para quebrantar la fe ciega de su lado Gryffindor, penetrando por la suspicacia y el recelo de su lado Slytherin. Todas sus creencias (menos su odio hacia cierto ser con cara de serpiente) se habían tambaleado. La llegada de Malfoy y sus palabras las habían derrumbado. Eso no significaba que se uniría a Voldemort, pero por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba solo. Completamente solo. Excepto tal vez por Sirius (lo cual deseaba fervientemente), e incluso por Malfoy, o al menos eso dictaban los hechos y su instinto. Todo eso lo había reflexionado ayer, pero en lo que no había pensado era en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Obviamente no podía seguir como si nada, pero no sabía qué hacer, aún estaba demasiado abrumado por sus recientes descubrimientos. Pero aquello no podía esperar, el inicio de las clases se acercaba, marcando el inicio de algo más, no sabía bien de qué, pero así lo sentía, y fuera lo que fuera, era claro que lo que hiciera, lo que decidiera, marcaria algún cambio ello, en lo que estaba por empezar.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, empezar a planear y entrar en acción cuanto antes.

…………………………………………………..

**Bien, pues por primera vez…**

**¡¡¡Hola gente!!!**

**Bueno pues muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me pusieron en favoritos, y en especial a quienes me enviaron su comentario, de verdad se los agradezco pero ¿Saben? De verdad, **_**de verdad**_**, me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión todos, pues a partir de este capítulo estoy algo indecisa. Seguro notaron las leves insinuaciones de slash, si no, pues ya ven. Al principio, esta historia era bastante insinuante la verdad, nada explícito pues no me siento muy segura de hacer un buen trabajo en eso honestamente, por lo que para hacerlo más fácil, lo dejé en relación de aliados, luego compañerismo, y luego amistad (ni me digan que estoy dando detalles futuros porque era bastante obvio jeje), pero los detalles no dejan de acudir a mi mente, por lo que en este capítulo dejo abiertas las posibilidades, en resumen;**

**Denme su opinión, díganme si quieren slash o una gran amistad entre estos dos ^^**

**Les advierto que si no me llegan opiniones, decidiré por mi cuenta.**

**No me molestaría hacer slash, y creo tener suficiente control para narrar una simple amistad sin insinuaciones agregadas.**

**Así que sea como sea continuaré la historia.**

**Los reviews bajan de peso ¡Y te hacen más atractivo! Jajajaja, ya saben…**

**Besos ^^**


	4. Cartas sobre la mesa

Disclaimer:: Todos los personajes de esta historia (o al menos la mayoría) pertenecen a JK Rowling, y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro, solo como diversión…emmm ¿Eso es todo no?...

Genial!! Pues bien este es el capitulo 4 (evidentemente), y para los fans del Slash, siento decirles que justo acá no hay ninguna escena donde se desarrolle una amistad o algo parecido entre esos dos. Siento decepcionarlo pero creo que en todos estos caps me he concentrado en estos dos, así que daremos un vistazo a las consecuencias de lo pasado.

Ojala lo disfruten, sé que es corto pero justo ahora estoy escribiendo capítulos de mis otras historias.

Ya saben reclamaciones, comentarios, etc, etc. Pues manden un Review!!

.-.-.-.-.,.,.,.,.-.-.--.-.,.,.,.,..-.-.--.-

Draco abrió los ojos, en más de un sentido….

Primero: despertó de una deliciosa siesta y aún algo somnoliento levantó los parpados lentamente, tratando de enfocar la mirada en algo de su entorno y parpadeando rápidamente cuando un al voltear la cara la luz de las llamas de la chimenea le dieron directamente, pronto su mirada se clavo en el muchacho sentado frente a la chimenea observando las llamas.

El segundo sentido era algo más profundo; cayó en cuenta, tan bruscamente que los restos de sueño desaparecieron en la difícil, increíble, desoladora y desesperada situación en que se encontraban, y eso era en parte lo más chocante; _se encontraban. No estaba solo. _Estaba en algún tipo de tregua/alianza con **Potter, **con él entre todos los magos del mundo, que si bien no eran muchos en comparación de los muggles, aún así dejaban una considerable cantidad de magos para que de entre todos ellos sea justamente Potter quien fuera su aliado/compañero/cómplice/lo-que-sea en esta retorcida situación.

"Que malditamente irónico" pensó Draco asombrado "Cuánto hemos tenido que pasar para llegar a este punto, es como si nuestros destinos se hubieran retorcido para que todo desembocaran a esto, ni siquiera nos interesa realmente a ninguno de los dos el que sea justamente él otro con quien tengamos que compartir esta situación, hemos pasado por tanto que hemos logrado comprender al contrario lo suficiente, han pasado tantas cosas que nuestras peleas escolares e infantiles se quedan estúpidas, simplemente ya no interesan tanto como antes, y no interesan lo suficiente como para significar algo"

-Potter, creo que tenemos una plática pendiente-logró articulas luego de sus pensamientos

-Si, eso me parece a mi también-respondió el moreno con indiferencia.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dos muchachos, uno rubio y el otro moreno se encontraban sentados en sillones individuales enfrentados, mirándose fijamente, el moreno se encuentra fumando con tranquilidad mientras el rubio mira indiferente las cutículas de su mano derecha.

-Oh vamos, esto es aburrido, dilo Malfoy, lo que sea que tenías que decirme dilo-pidió Harry harto de la atmosfera de tranquilidad-para lo que estoy haciendo aquí mejor me voy a mi habitación a avanzar algo de los deberes de Transformaciones, o al menos a intentarlo, solo quedan unos días y llevo la mitad. "Aunque tal vez si lo chantajeo para que me pase el trabajo no tenga que fastidiarme con ello, unos cigarrillos a cambio de la tarea"

-Vamos Potter, no me digas que el trabajo es demasiado difícil para ti- le replico Malfoy, intentando molestarlo, después de todo, molestar a Potter siempre era divertido, aunque él mismo estuviera haciendo esa tarea hace sólo unas horas.

-¿Difícil?, estas mal. Tan solo es aburrido, sabes que McGonagall adora las citas de textos, yo odio hacerlas, prefiero cuando podemos redactar los trabajos según nuestra opinión, benditas sean las síntesis.

-Eres un gran flojo Potter-resopló Draco

-Si lo sé, pero ¿Ese no es el motivo por el que estamos aquí cierto?

-Cierto, creo que debemos poner las cartas sobre la mesa, para saber cómo debemos de proceder desde ahora.

-Me duele decirlo, pero tienes razón Malfoy-le respondió el moreno burlonamente.

-Cállate y escucha-replicó el rubio algo molesto-Por mí el lado oscuro se puede ir al carajo, directa e indirectamente el señor Tenebroso ha hecho de mi vida una mierda, todo lo que queda de ella son pequeños trozos, muy difíciles de juntar, poner en su sitio y unir, pero eso no significa que vaya a ir directo a los brazos de Dumbledore a ofrecerle lo que queda como ofrenda de paz, no quiero ser su nuevo peón, él solo me hará hacer su voluntad, controlaría cada paso que me obligaría a dar, directo había el lado de las piezas negras, directo a mi muerte y eso si no soy una pieza sacrificable para una nueva jugada. SI el Lord hizo de mi vida pequeños trozos, el viejo Director seguro tomaría esos trozos, los haría polvo y dejaría que el viento se los llevara, así de simple. Y no estoy dispuesto a que eso pase muchas gracias.

Luego de que Draco terminara de hablar, un tenso silencio le siguió, el chico había hecho un movimiento toralmente NO Slytherin. Había hablado de manera directa y sincera, había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Estoy casi igual que tu, Voldemort arruinó mi vida, pero Dumbledore hizo con lo que quedaba lo que no quieres que hagan con la tuya. Soy un luchador por naturaleza Malfoy, toda mi vida he tenido que luchar, y aunque aún si motivos lucharía tan sólo por costumbre, para que mentir. Pero, ahora tengo verdaderos motivos. Venganza. Tengo que vengarme de esos dos. Para uno soy un obstáculo, una molestia, y para otro soy solo un arma, un mocoso manipulable, útil pero algo estorboso y molesto. Pues bien, voy a destruirles a ambos, van a lamentar haberme subestimado, haberme dañado; cada acción, cada golpe, cada gota de sangre, cada muerte, cada engaño y cada mentira, todo eso lo lamentarán. Esto ya no es una lucha del bien contra el mal, aunque seguro que en realidad nunca lo fue, ambos querían poder y arruinaron MI vida para obtenerlo, pues bien, solo encontraran su ruina, su muerte, y nada más y nada menos que en mis manos. El arma matará al enemigo y a su mismo dueño para obtener su venganza y su libertad.-dijo Harry con la voz fría y suave, con un tono indiferente y el rostro como tallado en piedra, una sonrisa escalofriante finamente tallada en un rostro de mármol. Tan sólo sus ojos tenían vida, y aún así, eso solo lo hacía más aterrorizante; el fuego, el verde esmeralda y el negro de las pupilas hacían que con las emociones contenidas en esos ojos dieran la impresión de que el fuego del infierno hubiera sido encerrado en ellos.

Si a Draco le hubieran preguntado en ese momento de qué color era el fuego del infierno, él hubiera respondido sin ninguna duda _**Verde Esmeralda**_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El señor oscuro estaba enfadado, no era que alguien le hubiera preguntado y él le hubiera respondido con un elocuente crucio. Se sentía en él aire, todos lo sentían. Por eso todos los mortífagos sin excepción se encontraban mirando silenciosamente el piso, totalmente aterrorizados, temerosos de que si de alguna manera, con algún movimiento o sonido llamaban la atención de su señor, este descargaría en el pobre idiota su furia. Solo una encontraba esto tan excitante cómo terrorífico. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ondas de magia en su más crudo estado recorrían el salón, todas provenientes de Voldemort, el enfado en cada onda es lo que hacía que cada persona en el lugar se estremeciera.

Sin decir ni una palabra hizo un vago movimiento de mano elegantemente. Todos, sin excepción desaparecieron del lugar.

A Lord Voldemort no le gustaba cuando las cosas no salían como lo planeaba. Y según el reporte de sus mortífagos sus planes se habían ido a pique, así de sencillo. Draco Malfoy no pasaría de ese año, eso era seguro, estaba muerto, junto a sus padres, desde el momento en que descubrió la traición de los Malfoy.

Tal vez justo ahora no lo encontraran ni siquiera sus mas talentosos mortífagos, pero el que iria a Hogwarts estaba tan claro que le hacía sonreír sarcástico.

Hogwarts es el único lugar seguro.

Grave error.

"La muerte tiene los ojos rojos pequeño Draco".

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Una serpiente del color del oro blanco se retorcía en su jaula bajo la atenta mirada de Severus Snape, sus movimientos suaves e insinuantes lo tenían cautivado, desvió la vista de la agresiva danza de la serpiente para terminar viendo de manera ausente la pared de piedra del lugar en dónde estaba.

Lo único que le hacía olvidar la muerte de los Malfoy era su ahijado, sabía que estaba vivo, pero también sabía que no se encontraba con Dumbledore. La mirada que le dirigió antes de que volviera a la fortaleza oscura, tal vez camino a su muerte se lo había dicho. Pero los segundos eran vitales, y no podía desperdiciar el tiempo en convencer a su astuto y obstinado ahijado. So lo hacía seguro perdían ambos la vida.

Sólo esperaba que estuviera a salvo.

Lo único peor a el dolor de la perdida de los amigos que le quedaban, era la ansiedad que le provocaba el futuro destino de Draco.

Todo quedaría claro el 1 de septiembre.

"Que Merlín nos ayude"


	5. Hay planes para ti Harry

**Nada de esto es mío, tal vez más adelante algunos personajes, y justo ahora tan solo la trama, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, o en su defecto a Warner Brothers, creo, bien eso es todo.**

_Años después del capítulo anterior:_

Hola gente!!! Me ahorraré las justificaciones válidas y las escusas estúpidas, aquí les traigo un súper capitulo, me siento orgullosa de mí misma, nunca había escrito uno tan largo, la verdad es que planeaba algo más corto, no las 10 páginas de Word que salieron, posiblemente luego de escribir esto siga. Les explico, por fin salí de vacaciones, el problema es que me voy el miércoles a la playa, por una dos semanas tal vez, y aunque hay internet ahí, es carísimo, ya saben, hotel 5 estrellas, lo que cuesta una coca cola de 1 litro por un mísero vaso de agua, pffff, es lo que odio de los hoteles caros. Como sea, el caso es que no actualizaré en un buen tiempo, posiblemente deje otro súper capitulo ya escrito para subirlo en la madrugada, antes de irme, y medio capítulo más para subirlo en el hotel ¬.¬ pero no prometo nada, tengo que hacer el equipaje, y queda la fiesta de graduación, a la cual tengo que asistir a fuerzas pues el próximo curso cambio de escuela u.u ya que.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Luego de aclarar la posición de ambos respecto a la guerra, se quedaron en un incomodo silencio. Los dos tenían preguntas respecto a lo que había dicho el otro, pero sabían que si habían sido tan abiertos respecto a sus sentimientos y opiniones había sido tan solo porque era necesario. Preguntas personales respecto a lo que habían dicho no serian bien recibidas de ningún lado. Cuando el silencio se empezaba a volver insoportable, Harry sorprendiéndose hasta así mismo dijo algo inesperado:

-Hay que salir

-¿Disculpa?- le respondió el rubio alzando elegantemente una ceja, disimulando su total desconcierto. Después de todo era un Malfoy, NO pondría cara de estúpido y diría ¿Eh?...

-Pues eso Malfoy, que debemos salir-continuó el azabache con toda naturalidad interrumpiendo sus desvaríos, mientras se levantaba del sillón con síntomas de hiperactividad –Estoy convencido de que este año no tendremos razones para ser sonrisas y alegría, más bien como que lo contrario, así que hay que disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda de diversión. Vamos Malfoy, ¡Somos adolecentes maldita sea!, ¡Hay que salir y divertirnos!-terminó por exclamar con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, demasiado parecida a la de los gemelos Weasley para el gusto del rubio, demasiado Slytherin para no asustarle en la cara de Potter.

-Todo eso está muy bien Potter pero creo que estas olvidando un pequeñísimo detalle-le respondió el rubio con rostro burlón.

-¿Qué?

-El ejercito de idiotas de Dumbly

-Ah, eso

-Si Potter, eso-dijo el rubio con evidente sarcasmo

-No soy idiota Malfoy, hoy es el turno del tonto, mira; cada semana llega el turno de vigilarme a un estúpido, siempre lo reconozco, se disfraza de cartero, incluso cuando es domingo, de lechero, aunque la leche llegue solo en la madrugada y sean ya las diez, y así. Siempre se va al medio día o antes, pero aunque no fuera así, no sería un problema la verdad, es demasiado idiota.

Eso, pese a ser un argumento válido, no convenció del todo a Draco de ir, pues no era el verdadero problema. El había sido educado para odiar a los muggles, si bien no los odiaba, eran seres inferiores, y digamos que la familia de Harry había hecho que también le dieran asco y desagrado.

"Pero si todos los muggles fueran como la familia de Potter, este no querría ir…Pero aún así" reflexionaba el rubio "aunque la verdad luego de todo lo que he visto en la tv no me importaría ir, más bien todo lo contrario, además me prometí a mi mismo reconsiderar mis perjuicios, ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esta para poner a prueba mi opinión sobre los muggles?"

-Bien, ve por tus cosas Potter, nos vemos en la entrada principal del parque en unos minutos- dijo Draco finalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry caminaba apurado en dirección al parque, le había costado encontrar ropa decente que ponerse, no importaba, se compraría ropa en la primera parada de todos modos. Iba con la capa de invisibilidad, y llevaba una gran cantidad de dinero en sus bolsillos, millones en dinero muggle, esperaba que fuera suficiente. Y es que tenía planeado comprar mucho, mucho, demasiado. Si, iba a ser genial.

Bueno, si tenía que ser sincero con la maldita vocecita dentro de su cabeza, si, había improvisado esta salida para distraerse. No quería pensar, quería olvidarse por unas horas que un desquiciado psicópata cara de serpiente quería su cabeza. Que su gran protector lo había traicionado. Que ahora más que nunca, tenía pocas posibilidades de vida. "Mierda, ¡No quiero morir a los 15!" pensó desesperado, en el cementerio había sido tan difícil aceptar su muerte, pero lo había hecho, si había sobrevivido no había sido tanto por él, sino por Cedric y todas las personas que morirían si nadie se enteraba del regreso de Voldemort. En realidad, había estado demasiado aturdido como para pensar en sí mismo. Pero ahora. No quería morir, solo tenía 14 años, o 15 como sea. Quería ir al colegio, graduarse, enamorarse, ser irresponsable y no tener que actuar maduro, no tener que tomar decisiones de vida o muerte. Quería vivir con su padrino, estresarse tan solo por los partidos de quidittch y olvidarse de esta maldita guerra que se cernía sobre el mundo como una sombra, acechando."¡Basta Potter, ya es suficiente!" se reprendió por sus pensamientos "¡Deja de auto compadecerte, no sirve de nada!, tu solo serás feliz muerto, lo sabes, pero aún no es tiempo, tienes que pelear, tienes que proteger la poca inocencia que queda en el mundo, tienes que hacer que el sacrificio de tus padres valga la pena, tienes que vengarte…Tengo que vengarme…yo…no soy de las personas destinadas a ser felices, soy de las destinadas a morir jóvenes, como héroes y mártires. ¡Pero a la mierda con eso!"gritó para sus adentros "¡Ganare esta mierda de guerra!, ¡Disfrutaré mi vida!, ¡Seré tan irresponsable cuanto quiera y me enamoraré!, si muero, regresaré con mis padres, sabiendo que hice cuando pude, si termino vivo luego de esto, entonces haré eso, viviré".

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que se había parado y temblaba, abrió los ojos, ¿Cuándo los había cerrado?, como sea, le picaban, quería llorar, pero desde niño se había prometido no volver a llorar por sí mismo, y después de tantos años, no quebraría esa promesa ahora. Además, no servía de nada.

Siguió caminando al encuentro del otro muchacho, con el rostro vacío y sin reales esperanzas de vivir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Demonios, ¿Qué tanto hace Potter, ponerse el sostén?, uno pensaría que hasta se maquilla" pensaba enfurruñado cierto rubio, le dio un vistazo de nuevo a su reloj, frunció el ceño aún más y tensó los labios. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar.

El rubio llevaba unos ajustados jeans grises, una camiseta azul marino con un dragón hecho con elegantes trazos plateados, una chaqueta de mezclilla con parches e imágenes y unos converse azul marino sencillos. Harto e impaciente sacó un cigarrillo y un elegante encendedor plateado, se recostó en la pared al lado de la reja de entrada y cerró los ojos. Pronto serían las 3 de la tarde. Cuando subió la mano a la altura de su cara para aspirar el relajante humo, su mirada, antes estudiando el cielo ausentemente, se fijó en una cicatriz en la parte interior de su muñeca, visible gracias a que la manga de su chaqueta se bajó un poco al flexionar el brazo, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, aspiró el humo y siguió estudiando ausentemente las nubes, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Seguramente si su padre se hubiera enterado de su intento de suicidio, le hubiera dado su mirada más helada y le hubiera dado una paliza en las mazmorras con su bastón, su madre le habría abofeteado. Pero ellos no estaban aquí, no sabrían lo mucho que sufrió; por sus muertes, por lo incierto de su futuro, por todo lo que le había hecho pasar Bellatrix. No había podido evitarlo, había visto los cuchillos de la cocina bajo una nueva luz. Estaba desesperado. Solo. Tan dolorosamente solo, sin nadie a quien acudir, destinado a una vida con aún más presión y peligros de ahora en adelante. Estaba muerto desde el día en que Voldemort había planeado convertirlo en su espía en el colegio, y lo sabía. Pero aún estaba Potter, la última esperanza del mundo mágico…su última esperanza. Quién sabe, a lo mejor esto si podría funcionar, pensó mientras calaba una última vez y tiraba el cigarro al suelo. Él lo había sentido; en el clima, en la tierra, en el aire. El Poder. La Magia. Envolviendo toda la calle, en especial en la casa de Potter, había observado asombrado como los arboles que se encontraban cercanos al camino que siempre recorría en el parque, se volvían más verdes, más frondosos, el despistado de Potter seguro no había notado como cada vez que cantaba entre dientes los alrededores florecían lentamente, tal vez tenía que ver que siempre que cantaba lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, además de que estaba demasiado oscuro. Tenía que admitir que el azabache cantaba bien, su voz era tranquilizante y clara, no desafinaba. Hace mucho que no lo escuchaba cantar, seguro que no lo hacía desde que se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía en sus paseos nocturnos. No le molestaría volver a escucharlo, era extraño, pero con él cantando se sentía seguro y relajado. Tal vez era que así se sentía Potter cuando cantaba, y al expandirse su magia eran los sentimientos que te envolvían. Sonaba lógico. Después de todo, no tenía razones para sentirse seguro y relajado, pensó mientras sentía la magia de el ojiverde acercarse, le gustaba su magia, era serena y cálida, como el fuego de una chimenea en invierno "Rayos, estoy delirando".

-Tardarse mucho Potter- le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Cómo rayos?...si tengo la capa invisible-balbuceó Harry, luego calló; no le gustaba balbucear estúpidamente.

-Ah, vaya, no me di cuenta-dijo el rubio sin darle importancia, abriendo los ojos y enderezándose, ya que había terminado recargando la cabeza en el muro también-sentí tu magia, eso es todo.

-¿Cómo se hace para sentir la magia de los demás?-preguntó Harry curioso mientras se quitaba la capa mágica.

Draco lo vio ladear la cabeza con expresión curiosa y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía estúpidamente lindo. Potter era raro, solo él se podía ver lindo cuando estaba confundido, balbuceaba o tenía cara de no-entiendo-ni-una-palabra-de-lo-que-dices. El rubio suspiró y se rindió, tan solo con ver el gesto que hizo el azabache, además, no tenía ganas de burlarse y poner a prueba la paciencia del muchacho.

-Empieza a hacer el camino, mientras te voy explicando-le dijo

-Está bien-le respondió Harry y empezó a caminar a su destino; la parada de autobús.

-Bien, pues lo primero que debes saber es que no todos los magos pueden hacerlo-comenzó el rubio mientras lo seguía-tienen que tener mucho poder, entre más poder, mejor. De tu poder depende la capacidad de hacerlo. Pues bien, la magia tiene su propia aura, esta te cubre, es una sola contigo, es parte de ti, todas las criaturas mágicas y los seres mágicos tienen un aura especial, es esa aura la que debes sentir, lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en tu propia aura y expandirla, dejar que tu magia fluya a tu alrededor, así cuando tu magia entre en contacto con la de otro ser tu podrás sentirlo. Claro que esto exige cierto grado de concentración, se trata de manipular tu magia sin la varita, algo a lo que no se está acostumbrado, o que para algunos incluso es imposible, algunas personas llegan a desarrollar esta cualidad de manera natural, otras, la mayoría, necesitan de entrenamiento.

-¿Tu cómo lo aprendiste?-le preguntó el ojiverde sin poder contenerse, además no tenía un buen motivo por el cual hacerlo.

-Era una habilidad que ya tenía, pero no la controlaba realmente, y era débil, pues no lo hacía de manera consciente, Bellatrix me obligó a perfeccionarla-se encontró sí mismo explicándole al moreno antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía. Reprimió un escalofrío al recordar a su tía.

-Vaya, por cierto ya llegamos, tomaremos un autobús a Londres, luego un taxi, recuerdo que en la tv pasó un lugar enorme llamado Green Mall, iremos ahí-dijo Harry, pronto se quedó callado, dudando, luego de un minuto de silencio Draco se hartó.

-Solo suéltalo Potter-le espetó exasperado.  
-Emmm…yo…solo me preguntaba, ¿Cómo se sienten las auras, son cálidas, frías, sólidas? ¿Tienen colores?-lo que en realidad quería era disculparse con el rubio por haberlo forzado a recordar su _entrenamiento_ con la mortífaga, pero eso solo haría más incomoda la situación.

-Sí, tienen colores, y no se pueden tocar, pero si sentir, como cuando acercas la mano a algo caliente. Los colores y el grado de calor dependen de la persona, su personalidad, su grado de bondad y su carácter-le respondió luego de meditarlo unos segundos, sabía que eso no era lo que había querido decir el moreno, pero confiaba en que tuviera buenas razones para callarse lo que sea que se hubiera callado.

-Oye y ¿Cómo es mi aura?-volvió a preguntar el moreno, aún más curioso que antes de empezar el interrogatorio, cerca del parque.

-Eres demasiado curioso ¿Sabes?, pero como sea, supongo que es normal-dijo el rubio, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando el otro se sonrojó-Pues…Es muy cálida, pero no sofoca, es agradable, calienta por dentro, y es dorada, la mayoría del tiempo, pero es extraño, porque también tiene destellos esmeraldas y blancos, siempre hay una parte en la que el dorado se difumina en cobre y luego rojo. Es muy intensa, como si fueran llamas bailando frenéticamente, es algo interesante de ver-terminó por decir Draco "Tal vez dije demasiado, pero, se supone que somos aliados ¿No?, no tiene nada de malo" pensaba "si tan solo Potter quitara esa cara".

Mientras el rubio pensaba esto, Harry trataba desesperadamente de quitar de su cara la expresión de bochorno y sorpresa, "¿Por qué estoy sonrojado?" pensaba mientras gemía para sus adentros "Tal vez porque esperaba que me dijera que era una aura común y corriente, ¿Cómo sería una aura común y corriente?, a lo mejor como la mía, si seguramente" se dijo así mismo, logrando por fin controlar el color de su cara.

Al fin llegó el autobús.

Harry pagó su boleto y se quedó asombrado cuando antes de que pudiera intervenir Draco pagara el suyo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Sin perder la compostura lo siguió hasta el final del autobús, con total naturalidad, ya dejaría las preguntas para después, no era el momento. Rodó los ojos cuando el rubio le ganó la ventanilla y ocupó casi todo el espacio con elegancia, como si fuera un rey sentándose en su trono en vez de un muchacho tomando asiento en el bus. "Bueno, es Malfoy después de todo" pensó encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó a su lado "Suerte que soy delgado".

-Y bien Potter, ¿Qué tienes planeado?-le preguntó el rubio sin exteriorizar su curiosidad mientras volteaba a ver a quien se encontraba a su lado, encontrándolo observando distraídamente a el resto de los pasajeros. Echó un vistazo, un grupo de adolecentes los miraban y se ponían a reír como tontas segundos después, una viejita les observaba recelosa, una señora de cabello teñido les ignoraba ocupada como estaba hablando con un aparatito que si no mal recordaba se llamaba _celular___y un señor…un señor miraba fijamente a Potter como si fuera un pedazo de carne y le fuera a saltar encima en cualquier momento para violarle. Algo dentro de él ardió, justo en las entrañas, le dedicó una de las peores miradas que un Malfoy puede dar, esa que hacía que los ministros de magia tragaran saliva junto con su escuadrón de aurores y las victimas muggles suplicaran por sus vidas, temblorosas de tan solo con verle, sin necesidad de usar maldición alguna o decir algo. El hombre no volvió a mirar en su dirección, se bajó en la siguiente parada minutos después, temblando.

-…el restaurante ese parecía muy bueno en el comercial, y me parece lo suficientemente elegante para que no te quejes, además…Malfoy ¿Me estas escuchando?-preguntó Harry irritado.

-Tranquilo Potter, es solo que me perdí con algunos términos muggles, comienza de nuevo, no te enfades, te hace ver feo-le dijo el rubio, con tal seguridad que Harry le creyó, el moreno rodó los ojos ante el último comentario del otro y comenzó de nuevo.

-Bueno, primero vamos a las tiendas de ropa, necesito algo decente para vestir, luego necesito ir a la óptica, espero no te moleste, pero el último y por cierto el primer chequeo que me hicieron fue hace más de cinco años, ¿No te molesta verdad?-le preguntó indiferente, pero Draco pudo ver el miedo, la inseguridad y la preocupación en sus ojos verdes, eran demasiado expresivos, y él lo conocía demasiado. O más bien estaba acostumbrado a provocar esos sentimientos en él durante sus peleas.

-No, claro que no. Pero ya que estamos en eso de componer los desperfectos en tu persona ¿Por qué no pasamos por una peluquería?-le preguntó observando burlón el cabello del otro, "En serio, no me extrañaría que algún pájaro confundiera la cabeza de Potter con su nido" pensó Draco divertido.

-Emmm…veras…es imposible, cuando era pequeño, mis tíos me cortaban el cabello de las mas ridículas formas para humillarme, así que hice magia accidental; siempre crece igual y un poco más cada año-susurró incomodo, con voz débil.

-Vaya-le contestó el ojigris, sin saber que más decir-Creo que deberías intentarlo, la magia reacciona a tus deseos, si te gusta como queda tu cabello no tiene por que reaccionar…en teoría claro.

-Interesante, no lo había pensado así, supongo que tienes razón-admitió el ojiverde, aliviado y agradecido de que no hubiera comentado nada respecto a sus tíos, aunque, ¿Por qué los había mencionado en primer lugar?

-Por supuesto-replico Draco altanero mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se relajaba aún más en el asiento, se escucho el murmullo alborotado de las tipas de las risitas desquiciantes. Ante esto Harry bufó, interiormente molesto.

Al fin Draco dejo de luchar contra sí mismo y fijó disimuladamente su mirada en el azabache, había evitado hacerlo desde lo del tipo pervertido pero decidió que ya había aguantado suficiente. De repente se sintió algo más comprensivo con el idiota ese. Harry llevaba unos vaquerón viejos como era su costumbre, pero estos le quedaban bajos, debajo del ombligo, cubriendo apenas donde empezaba el vello púbico, no llevaba cinturón, la camiseta le quedaba justa, era sencilla color blanca y marcaba cada musculo de su abdomen, y que abdomen. Era delgado, casi delicado, juraría que ese tipo tenía algo de cintura y cadera, sin embargo era atlético. Siguió su escrutinio dispuesto a terminarlo, su cuello tenía gracia, era proporcionado, estaba ligeramente bronceado, tenía los labios rojos y carnosos, tal vez la boca era pequeña, pero quedaba con su rostro algo delgado, pómulos ligeramente marcados sin exagerar, ojos enormes y verdes, sus largas y abundantes pestañas, quebradas y negras, nariz pequeña y respingada, mandíbula delicada. Sus cejas, muy definidas y totalmente negras estaban algo ocultas por el flequillo, el cual era tan largo que cubría la frente del chico y enmarcaba el rostro, el cabello le cubría totalmente las orejas.

Era más que atractivo, era _bello_.

Y eso le perturbaba profundamente.

Siempre había considerado a Potter un niño bonito, desde aquel primer encuentro en la tienda de túnicas, después de todo le había hablado, pese a ser un Malfoy y estar el pequeño azabache en andrajos. Y es que había sentido algo tan raro a la altura del estomago cuando lo vió ahí, pequeño y solo, con miedo, inseguridad y vulnerabilidad en sus enormes ojos verdes, y aquel chistoso cabello, el más negro que había visto en su vida, disparado hacia todos lados. Lo había querido para él, y el siempre obtenía lo que quería, con o sin permiso de nadie, después de todo, él se había criado solo e independiente en la enorme mansión de los Malfoy, con sus propias reglas. Pero después pasó lo que pasó. Estúpido Weasley, que lo había envenenado en su contra, en contra de los Malfoy y en contra de los Slytherin en general.

Aunque si lo pensaba, ahora era su oportunidad, después de todo, él siempre obtenía lo que quería, siempre, y no se quedaría con el deseo de tener a Harry Potter.

Pero tenía que ser cauteloso, después de semejante traición, dudaba que el moreno volviera a confiar realmente en alguien. En su vida. Pero por algo era Slytherin, y tenía a la astucia y su conocimiento sobre Potter de su parte, después de todo, no por nada sabía cómo darle donde más le duele.

Tendría que ir paso a paso, lentamente, entrando a su corazón de manera que cuando se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya no pudiera librarse de ellos.

Ah, como amaba Draco los retos, y más si estos tenían que ver con Harry Potter.

Draco sonrío malicioso en dirección a la ventana, observando el reflejo de Harry en esta.

Harry, inocente de las intenciones del rubio, cerró los ojos, mientras cantaba para sí en su mente.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Albus Dumbledore disfrutaba profundamente cuando las cosas se hallaban bajo control. Bajo el suyo para más detalles.

Su única preocupación por el momento era Harry, sabía que se le estaba saliendo de control, el chico era demasiado astuto, a pesar de que ya había tomado cartas en el asunto para destruir aquella parte del moreno. Necesitaba tomar acción rápidamente, después de todo era útil aún, no podía perderlo por un descuido. Primero necesitaba quebrar aún más su autoestima, así sería más fácil, también que viera a Dumbledore como su único héroe, eso le aseguraría su lealtad. Necesitaba a los Dursley, habían hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, pero necesitaba que presionaran más. Necesitaba que Harry estuviera a punto de quiebre, por suerte el muchacho se callaba todo su sufrimiento, por lo que no había riesgo de que otros se enteraran. Si, pronto se solucionaría aquella molestia.

Cierto sombrero ajado, veía receloso las acciones del director, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, Hogwarts se lo exigía.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Habían llegado finalmente al gran Green Mall, y no podían más que sorprenderse, aquello era impresionante.

Entraron, interiormente descolocados pero manteniendo la compostura exteriormente, intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron para sí mismos. Al menos no eran los únicos.

Pasearon lentamente entre las tiendas y encontraron por fin una óptica, al final habían decidido pasar primero por ahí (_-No irás a ningún lado con esos culos de botella que llamas lentes Potter, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo_). No tardaron tanto como habían imaginado, habían salido de ahí con un paquete de lentes de contacto, y con unos cuantos pupilentes, por si alguna vez Harry quería pasar desapercibido, lo cual sería difícil con semejante color de ojos, luego de algunas pullas más por parte de Malfoy, también entraron a una estética unisex, de esas donde servían hasta vino a los clientes, obviamente elegida por el rubio. No los hicieron esperar, lo cual complació a Draco, pronto se encontraron sentados en sillas contiguas, frente a unos amplios espejos.

-¿Cómo te llamas cielo?-escuchó una voz de mujer, se sobresaltó, había estado absorto observando todo el lugar.

-Harry-contestó el moreno girando la silla en la que se encontraba, buscando el origen de la voz.

-Y dime guapo, como quieres tu corte-le preguntó una señora de treinta y algo, mirando con ternura a el muchacho, el cual observaba todo con curiosidad infantil y sonrojado, se sentía fuera de lugar.

- Solo quiero que me cubra la frente por favor-le respondió este con algo de timidez, esa señora amable y de cabello perfectamente peinado le hacía sentirse mal con su propio cabello, acalló a sus estúpidas inseguridades y continuó-la verdad no lo había pensado.

-No te preocupes cielo, soy una profesional, encontraré un peinado que vaya con la forma de tu cara y tu forma de ser-le respondió segura de sí misma y dispuesta a hacer su mejor trabajo hasta entonces-tu déjalo en mis manos, por cierto, me llamo Nancy.

-Está bien, gracias Nancy-respondió el chico con una sonrisa, avergonzado de su propia actitud, respiró hondo mientras Nancy le cubría con una tela y acercaba un carrito lleno de tijeras, secadoras, planchas, cremas, peines y más. Suspiró, mejor dejarlo en sus manos. En un intento de distraerse volteó a ver a Malfoy, quien se encontraba a su derecha, un muchacho cortaba su cabello casi con reverencia mientras el rubio hojeaba una revista con más aristocracia y clase que la misma reina. Rodó los ojos.

Volvió a mirar hacia delante, observando con interés como la mujer cortaba su cabello, esta le sonrió a través del espejo y continuó con lo suyo. Poco a poco su cabello iba tomando forma, seguía estando más largo de lo normal, notó, y aún enmarcaba su rostro y cubría la frente, seguramente todavía llegaba hasta el final de su cuello y el principio de su espalda por atrás, pero ahora lo hacía con gracia. Ya no parecía un nido de ratas, pero aun continuaba siendo indomable, disparado hacia todos lados, como si apenas hubiera bajado de su escoba luego de jugar dentro de un huracán.

Para cuando Nancy terminó de aplicar una crema de agradable olor a su cabello, él estaba sonriendo gratamente sorprendido.

Nancy admiró su trabajo feliz y orgullosa, el muchacho en sí era hermoso, pero ahora parecía un ángel, un ángel que segundos antes había dejado de volar, dejando su cabello graciosamente despeinado. Era encantador.

-Harry, cielo, déjame tomarte una foto, eres uno de mis mejores trabajos hasta ahora, si no el mejor.

-Yo...no lo sé…-empezó pero calló al ver la mirada brillante e ilusionada de la mujer-está bien.

-Perfecto, ven acá- le señaló una silla-bien, ahora quédate quieto, así, unos toques por aquí-decía mientras maquillaba ligeramente a un Harry totalmente ruborizado-bien creo que no necesitas rubor-reía alegremente Nancy, provocando que el rojo de sus pómulos se intensificara-ahora, sonríe.

Justo en ese momento Draco volteó a verlo, y sonrió ampliamente, como nunca lo había visto sonreír; sin altanería, sin burla, sin malicia. Solo con franca diversión y algo de complicidad. Y esa sonrisa era solo para él. Era genial sentirse especial.

Ni siquiera escuchó la serie de clics que siguieron a su propia sonrisa, (de la cual no se había percatado). Salió de su trance cuando Nancy exclamó _¡Perfecto!_ Llamando su atención.

-Saliste _bellísimo, molto bello, ¡tu sei il piú bello bambino che ho visto nella mia vita!***_-exclamó entusiasmada en algo que reconoció como italiano pero no llego a entender.

-Disculpa Nancy, pero no entendí-le dijo Harry avergonzado, odiaba sentirse estúpido e ignorante.

-Nada cariño, que saliste muy guapo-le alabó haciendo que su rostro tomara el tono exacto de un tomate maduro.

-Emmm…gracias Nancy-susurró a media voz, sin atreverse a voltear a ver la cara de burla que seguro tendría Malfoy.

Draco se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por haber convencido a Potter de ir allí. El resultado era magnífico. La mujer aquella se había quedado corta, no había podido evitar dejar caer su máscara cuando lo vió, estaba adorable, todo sonrojado, seguramente por los cumplidos, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo. Si antes había parecido el demonio en persona ahora parecía un ángel. Y cuando le sonrió de vuelta, pffff, fue genial, hace mucho que no veía le veía sonreír así, y ahora podía disfrutarlo, pues ahora le sonreía a él. No a la comadreja, no a la sabionda esa, ni a ningún idiota más, solo a él. "Si" pensó mientras volvía a colocar cuidadosamente su máscara, cuando el otro muchacho desvió su mirada hacía el piso, más rojo que el escudo de Gryffindor "Potter será mío, después de todo, un Malfoy solo tiene lo mejor" concluyó con humor "No es un objeto, pero nadie me podrá negar que es él premio mayor".

**TBC**

***-bellísimo, muy hermoso, ¡Eres el niño más bello que he visto en mi vida!


	6. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Los personajes y parte de la historia (hasta el cuarto libro) le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, todos los derechos son de ella o supongo que en su defecto de Warner Bros.**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

No podía dejar de llorar, todo era tan jodidamente horrible. Toda una mentira, quería escapar, irse y olvidarse de todo. Pero no podía, no sin él. Lo necesitaba, era lo único real en toda esa mierda. Una joven de ojos violetas empezó a reír histéricamente mientras lloraba.

-¿Nate?, por favor Nate responde, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente, ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Maldita sea Nate!, por favor cariño hazlo por mí- se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, esta sonaba suplicante, histérica, a punto de romper a llorar.

-Allen, Allen-susurró Nate llorosa, se arrastró desde la tina del baño hasta la puerta, dejó a su magia retirar la protección que había puesto inconscientemente alrededor. En ese momento la puesta se abrió y un manchón negro entró corriendo al lugar, un muchacho de unos 15 años cayó de rodillas y rodeo entre sus brazos a una delgada chica de su edad.

-Él la mató Allen, él las mató, él iba a matarte, Oh Allen, sácame de aquí, ya no quiero estar aquí, es horrible, no más Al, no más…-susurraba al oído del muchacho, al final se desmayó.

-Lo sé Nate, lo sé…-dijo él con voz débil, la sacó del baño y la depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama de la habitación.

Hace una hora Sir Weiss había tenido una amistosa reunión con un viejo amigo, el señor McNair, reunión que él había presenciado en su forma animaga, y Nate escondida en el armario de túnicas del lugar, ya que no tenían permitido estar en el despacho de su padre y serían seriamente castigados si eran descubiertos ahí. Los hombres habían tocado temas como la responsabilidad del asesinato de la madre de Nate y la madre de él mismo como algo que pasa todos los días y habían comentado tranquilamente las posibles maneras en las que moriría "accidentalmente" el joven Rosier mientras reían elegantemente. Allen nunca se había sentido con tantas ganas de vomitar, torturar y matar a alguien en toda su vida. Apostaría lo que fuera a que Nate había estado paralizada por el terror. Algunos métodos para su muerte eran muy _creativos_.

No tenía opción. Era el secreto mejor guardado de la familia Rosier, pero no tenía opción, con un poco de suerte lo lograría, sólo tenía que emborracharlo. Lo cual no era necesario si lo pensaba bien, pues seguramente luego de su `Reunión de negocios´ estaría lo suficientemente tomado, como siempre. Solo tenía que esperar a que el `señor´ McNair se largara. Solo un poco más.

Mañana sir Weiss estaría muerto, y en unos tres días ellos estarían lo más lejos del mediterráneo que pudieran, o mejor aún, Hogwarts, ¿No acaso decían que era el lugar más seguro del mundo?, ojalá que fuera verdad, pues luego de esto lo que más necesitarían sería seguridad. Porque claro, Nate se iba con él, simplemente no podía ser de otra manera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Robert Weiss era una persona perfeccionista, hace años que había planeado su futuro, sin embargo había tenido que ir modificando su plan, adaptándolo a las circunstancias. Aún así este seguía en marcha, y cercano a su final. Sólo quedaba la muerte del mocoso Rosier, casar a Natalie con algún vejete muy rico y otra muerte accidental, el vejete moriría por la edad claro-sonrisa maliciosa-y pronto todo acabaría. En la soledad de su despacho, se sirvió otro vaso de brandy y brindó a la luz de un candelabro por él éxito de sus planes. Sus ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos, su elegante túnica desarreglada y su perfecto cabello ligeramente revuelto. "Tal vez casaré a Naty con McNair", pensaba el hombre mientras veía su vaso ladearse en su mano, lo sostuvo bien "Eh visto cómo la mira desde los 5 y su fortuna no está nada mal, siempre lo podría hacer pasar por una venganza por su pasado mortífago" se quedó reflexionando mientras recordaba con morbosa fascinación la forma en que el padrino de la niña la tocaba cada vez que la tenía a su alcance. No podía culparlo, el mismo lo había hecho a veces, que mal que con eso de la adolescencia haya decidido que ya podía bañarse sola, al menos le quedaban los espejos de su cuarto, conectados a los de él mismo. Sonrió con placer. Si, era un buen espectáculo.

Lástima que esa pequeña belleza terminaría entregando su virginidad a ese maldito sádico cincuentón. "Bueno" razonó en su mente nublada "Eso puede arreglarse" decidió, y sin más se paró, tambaleándose un poco, con torpeza se dirigió a un retrato de él mismo y lo abrió, no se molestó en cerrar de nuevo, concentrado como estaba en no tropezar con sus propios pies, se apoyo dudando en su bastón, una reliquia de generaciones, recordó alegremente, le gustaba tener semejantes tesoros en su propiedad.

Legó al final del pasaje secreto y atravesó la pared por un espejo, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, apenas distinguiendo el contraste de colores en la tapicería. Se acercó a la cama lentamente, cuando llegó una bella imagen lo recibió; Una delgada muchacha, de cuerpo esbelto, algo bajita tal vez, con hermosos cabellos color sangre, color vino. "La piel se ve cremosa, apetecible desde aquí, ¿Cómo sabrá?" Se cuestiono curioso y lujurioso a la vez. Se acercó y con algo de dificultad sacó su varita, susurró un hechizo con voz patosa y se acercó, ahora unas cuerdas amarraban tobillos y muñecas a los postes de los dorseles, sonrió, un hechizó de silencio a la habitación y otro más de privacidad. Se sentó en la cama.

-Weeerry-llamó, un ligero crack se escuchó en la habitación anunciando la aparición de un viejo elfo domestico- quiero que le inyectes uno de los afrodisiacos que tengo en mi habitación a la pequeña, luego vete.

-Si amo-contestó la criatura, lanzándole una fugaz mirada preocupada a la muchacha sobre la cama antes de desaparecer. Cuando el elfo volvió y todo estuvo listo acercó sus manos a la joven, las cuales rápidamente desaparecieron bajo la falda de ésta, minutos después reapareciendo con su ropa interior. "Así será más fácil".

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nate sentía calor, mucho calor. Estaba confundida, tenía la mente nublada y una punzada placentera entre sus piernas. Sentía frio ahí. "No, algo frío está ahí"

Entonces lo vió, su padre masajeaba algo bruscamente su sexo con sus largos dedos fríos y callosos. Se paralizó, él miedo terminó de nublar su mente, no podía pensar, ni reaccionar, sólo temblar por el miedo, y el frío de esos dedos.

Algo estaba mal, lo sentía, porque él calor se expandía rápidamente en su cuerpo y pronto sólo podía retorcerse y gemir, mucho. Pero el asco y la repulsión seguían presentes. El tiempo pasaba, pero ella no lo sentía, todo el mundo eran tan solo esos dedos, que de pronto se encontraban ansiosos de penetrar su intimidad. Pero todo eran gemidos, jadeos y un temblor constante, nacido del miedo. Se sentía sucia, porque no podía escapar pese a todo y sólo se retorcía en la superficie de la cama, deseando que parara.

Los sollozos llenaron la habitación.

Quería morir.

¿Por qué esos malditos dedos no paraban?, le dolía el alma. Allen le despreciaría. Ese maldito asesino la estaba tomando.

"NO" gritó algo en su mente "No lo dejare, no, no, no, ¡No!"

-¡NO!- rugió mientras algo dentro de ella explotaba, sus pupilas desaparecieron y sus ojos brillaron feroces mientras lentamente unas nuevas pupilas aparecían, iguales a las de un gato.

El odio la consumía por dentro.

Ráfagas de un viento helado azotaron la habitación, lanzando al hombre hacia la pared, gritó de nuevo, de manera salvaje, más parecida a la de una bestia, quería dañarlo, que pagara, quería matarlo. Y lo haría.

Clavó su vista en su presa, sus ojos violeta, con brillos plateados le provocaron escalofríos al hombre. Pronto las ráfagas de viento comenzaron a rasgar su ropa y a lacerar su piel. Y lo supo, lo vió en esos terroríficos ojos, mientras la que un día llamó hija levitaba ante la intensidad de su propio poder. Moriría ahí, cortado lentamente, siendo mutilado por esas ráfagas de viento, hasta desangrarse, y aún entonces ella continuaría, hasta que no quedara nada de él.

Ella le sonrió, y él tembló ante la vista de esa sonrisa salvaje, hambrienta de sangre, totalmente animal. Una nueva punzada, esta vez en su estómago, comenzó a vomitar sangre.

Si, aquel era su fin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No estaba por ningún lado. Allen lo había buscado por todo el lugar hasta finalmente entrar a su despacho a esperarlo. Qué bueno que para mañana estaría muerto, si no quien sabe que le habría hecho por haber entrado a su despacho. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba por cometer un asesinato habría bufado, antes apenas había tenido tiempo para echarle un vistazo, pero ahora…era exactamente como había imaginado que sería.

"¿Pero qué?" pensó aturdido en su mente al ver un retrato de-¡oh sorpresa!-Sir Weiss medio abierto, de repente una ola de poder puro hizo vibrar la mansión, aterrorizado ante sus suposiciones entró corriendo en el pasaje oscuro, _sabía_ que algo malo, muy malo había pasado, y estaba totalmente seguro de que ese pasaje secreto, su padrastro y Nate tenían algo que ver.

La imagen lo impactó, en el centro de la habitación Nate suspendida en el aire, su cabello como lengüetazos de fuego rodeándola, cubriéndola, y alguien, seguramente su padrastro, pegado a la pared contraria a la cama, siendo azotado por ráfagas feroces de viento, sangrando, chillando de agonía.

Observó mejor a Nate; parecía en trance.

-¡Natalie!, ¡Despierta Nate, no lo hagas!, no te conviertas en una asesina, no seas como él, tienes que tranquilizarte- comenzó a gritar- No dejaré que te haga más daño, ya estoy aquí, mientras esté aquí el no te podrá dañar, ¿Me crees?

Nate sólo lo miró con sus ojos animales y cayó sobre la cama inconsciente, pronto el viento paró. Pasó por alto el bulto sangrante del hombre y llegó presuroso al lado de su "hermana". Cuando entendió lo que pasó, un odio helado llenó sus sentidos. La arropó con ternura, se dirigió a paso calmo hacia el bulto sangrante apenas consiente y paró a su lado.

-Imperio

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Salieron satisfechos de la estética, con unas bolsas de productos para el cabello, desde acondicionador hasta aceites aromáticos para el brillo y la sedosidad traídas desde la india basadas en el té verde y sábila.

-De verdad Malfoy, ¿Era necesario todo esto?-preguntó el moreno dudoso, después de todo el no sabía sobre el tema, eran raros los días en los que podía utilizar algo más que jabón barato para el cuerpo y el cabello a la vez.

-La verdad no, no todo, pero tú mismo dijiste que tenemos derecho a disfrutar, y definitivamente, después de un baño de tina con todos estos productos, bañarse ya no será lo mismo, te lo aseguro-le contestó el rubio de buen humor- además, soy un Malfoy, Potter; merezco lo mejor-agregó guiñándole el ojo arrogante. Harry sólo sonrió divertido.

-Bien pues creo que es momento de empezar a comprar ropa-dijo el moreno.

-Está bien. Entremos a esa, parece de muggles de nuestra edad-le indicó Draco mientras se dirigía con seguridad a una tienda de aspecto moderno y sofisticado, llena de muchachos de aspecto tan altanero como él mismo.

Harry lo siguió con paso decidido y constante, ignorando las miradas que le dirigían todos los del lugar, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención después de todo. "Pero no deja de ser incomodo" pensó molesto mientras seguía al rubio hacía la sección más elegante de la tienda, agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y se pegó un poco a su compañero de manera inconsciente. Este se dio cuenta de su incomodidad pero tan sólo se encogió de hombros mentalmente, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto…o tal vez si.

Harry se sobresaltó completamente desconcertado cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la cadera. Levantó la vista y vió al rubio dirigir la mirada que solía darle a él a todos los de la tienda. Pronto todos dejaron de mirarlos, Harry pudo ver la diversión en los ojos grises cuando le miró, luego su mirada se suavizó a una versión más amable.

Draco retiró su brazo de la cadera del moreno sin romper el contacto visual, se inclinó para alcanzar su oído.

-Creo que ya no te acosaran Potter, de nada-susurró quedo antes de adentrarse a un mundo de corbatas de seda y zapatos italianos, dejando a un confuso y agradecido moreno tras él.

Harry estaba confundido, ¿Por qué le había ayudado?, además ¿Por qué le picaba la parte donde el rubio le había tocado y sentía cosquillas que mandaban escalofríos a todo su cuerpo donde el aliento del rubio había acariciado su piel?, peor aún ¿Por qué le había dejado tomarle de esa manera tan íntima?

"¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó a sí mismo mientras tomaba una corbata de seda negra con diseños góticos y elegantes en un verde profundo, le gustó; "No sé, pero justo ahora no creo poder adivinarlo" así que tomó la corbata y se dirigió a la sección de pantalones.

Ambos se encontraron en los probadores, cada quien con su enorme montón de ropa, Harry sonrió travieso al ver que ambos tuvieron que ocupar de los espacios más grandes por la cantidad de ropa que llevaban cada uno. Y aún así no entró toda lo que habían elegido. Vió a Malfoy mirar todo el proceso con indiferencia y entrar con porte elegante a su propio probador, le imitó.

Probó cientos de combinaciones, y eligió las piezas y combinaciones que más le gustaron, al final eliminó la mitad de la ropa que había escogido al principio, pero estaba muy contento, nunca había tenido ropa de su talla, nueva o que le gustara. Y ahora tendría todo eso, y de la mejor calidad además. Incluso ya no lucia desaliñado, como un delincuente, nunca llegaría ni a las suelas de los zapatos de Malfoy en cuanto a moda y elegancia, pero se sentía contento con su aspecto por primera vez desde que podía recordar, y eso lo hacía feliz.

Pagó en efectivo ante los boquiabiertos dependientes y dueños, les sonrió altanero y sarcástico, desde que había entrado le dirigían miradas sospechosas, como sus vecinos de Privet Drive, los muchachos (era una tienda de hombres jóvenes) sólo lo miraban de manera _extraña_ pero decidió no profundizar en el asunto, algo le decía que no le gustaría enterarse de porque lo miraban así.

Se encontró a Malfoy en el área de ropa interior, observando con ojo crítico un par de medias de apariencia costosa, cuando estuvo cerca habló, aún sin mirarle directamente, lo cual le molestó.

-Tenemos que comprar unas maletas si queremos llevarnos esto, ya luego cuando no haya nadie usaré la varita para agrandarlas interiormente para que quepan nuestras próximas compras.

-Está bien, es una buena idea-aprobó el moreno con algo de fastidio disimulado, eso de que ni siquiera le miraran cuando le hablaban como si no valiera la pena lo hacía sentir algo mal, le recordaba a los Dursley, y eso era estúpido.

-Claro que es una buena idea, se me ocurrió a mí- le dijo con una media sonrisa volteando a verlo-¿Qué opinas de estas medias, son muy caras pero juraría que no son totalmente algodón egipcio como afirma la etiqueta?

-Opino que si no te convencen déjalas, hay cientos de medias más en esta tienda, y más tiendas con medias aparte de ésta.

-Mmmm supongo que si, como sea, ¿Ya has elegido zapatos?-le cuestiono mientras dejaba con graciosos movimientos las prendas junto con el resto.

-No, no se cuales elegir-le contestó sinceramente el moreno, y es que sólo había utilizado 3 pares de zapatos los últimos años, sus deportivos, sus botas de buscador y los de diario del colegio.

-Pues vamos, te enseñare algo de estilo Potter-dijo Draco mientras le tomaba del codo y le dirigía a la zona de zapatos con delicadeza.

Harry escuchaba atentamente el monólogo del rubio, lo cual satisfacía mucho a este, comenzó a hablar de que zapatos iban con cada estilo de ropa y porque, como podía lograr un toque informal con cierto estilo de zapatos, aunque fuera con saco, y que zapatos no debía de comprar, por la mala calidad o el exceso de cuidados y mantenimiento que requerían, detalles de los cuales sería muy cansado ocuparse cada semana. Cuando terminaron, Harry tenía 6 pares nuevos de zapatos, la mitad de los cuales eran zapatillas deportivas. Y el ojiverde estaba seguro de que Malfoy lo habría obligado a comprar más, si no fuera porque aún estaban en la primera tienda y quedaban muchas más que visitar.

Cuando perdió a Malfoy de vista se dirigió de nuevo a elegir ropa interior, y es que era muy vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta, pero la tela corriente de los bóxers que tía Petunia le compraba le irritaba la piel, necesitaba nueva ropa interior; aparte del problema de los boxers no quería usar más las medias del colegio para no usar las horribles y viejas de tío Vernon y además unas camisetas no le vendrían mal.

Eligió unos bóxers de apariencia suave, tal vez seda, y otros más de algodón fino, pero en su mayoría eligió unos pegados que se amoldaban al cuerpo, nunca había tenido de esos así que seguro eran de los mejores. Se entretuvo un rato eligiendo medias. Cuando Malfoy le llamó estaba camino a la caja.

-¡Hey, Potter!, ya son las 5 de la tarde y solo vamos en la primer tienda, hay que irnos, yo ya pagué, así que te espero en los baños de al lado para que hagamos unos trucos en las maletas, para que quepa todo. Apúrate.

Antes de que Harry lograra decir algo, Draco ya se había ido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras Harry se cambiaba en el baño no pudo evitar pensar que Malfoy lo confundía, era una persona tan complicada, nunca sabía realmente que esperar del rubio. Era más fácil cuando en la seguridad de sus discusiones, tan solo esperaba recibir comentarios sarcásticos, ofensivos e insultos. Cuando estaba con "el otro Malfoy", sentía que podía confiar en él, que le comprendería mejor que nadie, pues había pasado por algunas situaciones similares a las de él, pero luego se resistía a su encanto y se decía a sí mismo que no fuera idiota, que si bien aquello era cierto, tal vez su alianza fuera temporal, si el Slytherin estaba ahí no era porque realmente hubiera elegido, si no porque en realidad no tenía una mejor opción. Pero cuando esta apareciera, se iría y otra vez estaría solo.

Cortó la línea de sus pensamientos en cuanto la palabra "solo" pasó por su mente, hizo una bolita su antigua ropa y la tiró al bote de basura, seguro Malfoy ya había terminado de hechizar las maletas, salió del baño y junto a la puerta se encontró al rubio con 2 maletas algo grandes, le sonrió, tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar, seguido de cerca por el otro muchacho…Que a sus espaldas le analizaba intensamente. Una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo con el logo de D & G junto con unas alas de ángel color plateado muy hermosas grabadas en la espalda, jeans oscuros de apariencia cómoda pero que marcaban las nalgas y unos geniales puma color negro con plata.

"Bueno, tal vez después de todo Potter si tiene estilo" concedió en su mente Draco mientras fijaba su mirada en el trasero del moreno.

……………………………………………..

Resopló molesto, le habían dado la talla equivocada, el porqué esa inútil pelirroja seguía trabajando ahí era un misterio para Draco, salió dispuesto a hablar con el gerente (era la quinta vez que pasaba en menos de media hora) cuando una visión inesperada lo congeló en su sitio.

Potter sin camisa, con unos bóxers negros pegados al cuerpo.

De repente sintió que la cara se le ponía rosa, su estómago cosquilleaba y una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar. Lo ignoró mientras seguía con su mirada las curvas del moreno.

Este estaba gateando en el piso, al parecer buscando algo con las manos. De repente Harry se dio la vuelta para buscar del otro lado, Draco abrió los ojos de la impresión.

Potter le estaba dando el culo.

De repente Harry lanzó una exclamación de triunfo mientras alzaba sus lentes en una mano, mientras se los colocaba Draco se metió en silencio a su probador, la imagen de sí mismo rojo, jadeante y _despierto_ le recibió en el espejo.

Respiró hondo, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

_Enfriarse_

Cubrió su cara con las manos y gimió frustrado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Eran las once algo ya, y tenía que admitir que se había divertido como nunca, el moreno era una buena compañía en cuanto a comprar cosas, era igual que él, si algo le llamaba la atención, lo compraba, aunque la gente lo mirara raro o mal, compraba cosas de la mejor calidad sin importar el precio y además le escuchaba atentamente cada vez que le daba su opinión respecto a cualquier producto, sinceramente interesado. Y aunque sonara mal, eso de tener la completa atención de alguien todo el tiempo era algo que le encantaba, en especial si esa persona era Harry Potter, el maldito desgraciado que osaba ignorarlo en el colegio. Y es que Draco nunca en su vida había sido ignorado, ya sea por su apariencia, sus modales, su poder o su personalidad, estaba acostumbrado a provocar todo menos indiferencia.

Su segunda parte preferida (la primera era la imagen de Potter dándole una espectacular imagen de su trasero) había sido cuando habían comprado los aparatos electrónicos, compraron cafetera, tostadora, televisiones, un horno y reproductores de DVD portátiles, celulares, i pod´s, un X-Box y más, mucho más. Luego habían comprado la despensa, por lo que tenían chocolate, sabritas, burritos, coca cola, palomitas, cigarros, cerveza, vino, jugo, nachos, café, hot dogs y pizzas para todo el mes, lo cual era genial.

Ahora se encontraban "comiendo", pues se habían saltado la comida, en una cafetería de aspecto estilizado, con música electrónica sonando suavemente en el lugar. Ambos estaban relajados, ya habían terminado sus respectivos platillos y ahora disfrutaban del ambiente de absoluto relax del lugar. Pronto Harry se hartó del silencio.

-Oye Malfoy, ¿Cómo es eso de que sabes conducirte por el mundo muggle?, ya sabes, manejar dinero, tomar un bus, vestirte normal y todo eso-pregunto Harry interesado.

Draco suspiró, "¿Es qué acaso este tipo siempre esta curioso de algo?" pensó divertido y exasperado.

-Aunque no lo creas los Malfoy manejamos también empresas muggles-afirmó ante la mirada incrédula del otro-claro que eso no es de conocimiento general, supongo que era un tipo de as bajo la manga de mi padre para cuando necesitara convencer al mundo mágico de que era capaz de mantener relaciones corteses con muggles, que los toleraba y todo eso.

-Vaya, eres una caja de sorpresas Malfoy.

-Por supuesto, pero apuesto que no tanto como tu Potter.

Harry sólo le sonrió en respuesta.

Luego de unos minutos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar, pidieron unos muffins y brownies para llevar y tomaron un taxi, le hicieron detenerse unas cuadras antes de Privet Drive y empezaron a caminar, disfrazados con unos hechizos desilusionadores cortesía del rubio.

Cuando llegaron metieron las dos maletas a la sala, Harry tan sólo llevaría al número cuatro una mochila con comida, revistas, un videojuego de mano, su celular nuevo, su i pod y ropa. Se recargó en la puerta aún cerrada mientras observaba a Malfoy quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla sobre el perchero.

-Al final mi idea no fue tan mala ¿No crees?-le preguntó mientras se ponía la capa de invisibilidad.

-Tengo que admitir que no fue tan terrible como pensé Potter-admitió Draco mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual con una media sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana Malfoy, buenas noches-susurró mientras abría la puerta.

-Igualmente Potter, recuerda llamarme si algo anda mal-le respondió el rubio mientras veía cerrarse la puerta suavemente, sin poder ver la franca sonrisa en el rostro del moreno.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry se acostó en su cama satisfecho, había sido un buen día. Volvía a tener la ropa vieja de Dudley, pero ahora llevaba una suave camisa de algodón por dentro y su propia ropa interior. Había escondido la mochila en su escondite, la tabla suelta, tuvo que agrandar el hoyo, lo que le costó, pero valió la pena. El celular, con mil pesos de saldo, lo puso dentro de los calcetines viejos de su tío que tenía, sin sonido, con vibrador, bien cargado y listo para ser usado en caso de una emergencia. Sí, todo estaba bien. Harry cayó dormido arrullado por el ulular de su lechuza, sintiéndose más a salvo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Allen suspiró y volteó a ver a su lado con la mirada interrogante, Nate asintió con expresión seria. Dijo las palabras y un montón de tierra cayó sobre un hoyo en el suelo. Ambos voltearon y se fueron sin mirar atrás.

El muchacho apretó la mano que sostenía un pergamino, un testamento firmado con sangre.

Ambos sabían que el cadáver que dejaban atrás les pesaría por siempre, pero no se arrepentían de nada, ese maldito se lo merecía.

Además, ahora eran libres y sabían que al menos compartirían la culpa, lo cual aligeraba la carga.

Tenían su futuro por delante

Sólo era cosa de alcanzarlo

Juntos

Y eso era más que suficiente

Continuará

*************************************

Hola! Qué tal?

Bueno, ahí está el capitulo seis, no está tan largo como el otro pero bueno.

Espero que no les haya aburrido el día de compras, la verdad yo lo tomé como la calma antes de la tormenta, pues a partir del próximo capítulo empezará la acción, o el trama si prefieren.

Aclaro, Draco sabe que Harry es atractivo, siempre lo ha sabido, pero nunca le había importado porque eran enemigos.

Y ahora no.

Eso no significa que esté perdidamente enamorado de Harry, solo que siente atracción por él y toma el asunto como un reto, además está el orgullo Malfoy de por medio.

En parte está haciendo lo mismo que Harry, buscando una distracción, por eso se impone el reto de ganárselo. Eso tampoco significa que sólo lo esté utilizando. En cierta manera aprecia a Harry, después de todo aceptó ayudarlo, le escucho y le entendió. Y ya han visto que le causa otras sensaciones, como ternura. No sólo lo ve como un buen cuerpo que ganar.

Harry es una persona fuerte y decidida, pero insegura de sí misma, consecuencia de que le estén diciendo que eres un bueno para nada, un monstruo, anormal, etc. desde que puede recordar.

También es algo inocente, después de todo estuvo once años encerrado en un armario y cuatro ocupado por sobrevivir, salvar a alguien e investigando un misterio.

Eso no significa que no sabe cosas como masturbación, sexo anal, oral, faje, y todo eso.

Simplemente que para él esas palabras no forman parte de su vida diaria por lo que no está totalmente cómodo y acostumbrado a esos temas.

Como alguien que no sabe que es una mentira y de repente se encuentra con un mentiroso.

Sobre Allen y Nate, sabremos más de ellos próximamente, ellos son también protagonistas.

Ojalá les haya gustado, lo siento si a su parecer la relación entre estos dos va muy lenta, pero la verdad no me agrada la idea de que en unos días ya se amen con locura.

Es tonto.

Comenten mucho, de verdad me ayudaría su opinión, pues mi idea sobre la historia se modifica continuamente y sus comentarios me ponen en el "buen camino" jajajaja

Bueno cuídense

CIAO!

Terminado el 20 de julio del 2009


	7. Instinto de supervivencia

**Disclaimer!! Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, así que yo me conformo con tomarlos prestados para este fic.**

Un golpeteo molesto proveniente de la puerta le despertó de repente. Lo reconoció, tía Petunia golpeando la puerta, pero…No lo había hecho en todo el verano. Confundido Harry se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta a abrirla, cuando lo hizo se encontró cara a cara con su tía. Esta lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa que no le dio buena espina, le tendió una carta, reconoció la caligrafía. Sin expresión alguna la abrió y comenzó a leer. Cuando terminó ciertas frases seguían rondado en su mente, así que había hallado protecciones más eficientes y ahora habían retirado su guardia para no molestarlo. Suspiró, ahora entendía el porqué de la sonrisa de tía Petunia.

…_**Una de las desventajas mi niño es que no se puede realizar magia dentro de la casa y no puedes salir, pe**__r__**o recuerda que todo eso es por tu seguridad…**_

"Esto no es bueno".

-Entonces… ¿Cuales son mis tareas de hoy tía Petunia?-preguntó sin dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento en su voz o rostro.

Ella tan sólo le extendió un papel con la otra mano.

Harry tragó duro.

HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP

Le dolían las manos…y la espalda, y el cuello y las piernas y las rodillas y… Le dolía todo.

Eran las siete de la noche y se encontraba lavando los trastos que habían utilizado los Dursley para la cena, lo cual en otras ocasiones tan solo hubiera fastidioso. Pero es que había estado todo el día barriendo, por lo que le habían quedado las manos con ampollas, la piel sentida, y también había trapeado (con un franela) y pulido, por lo que sus brazos y en especial sus manos sufrían demasiado ante la actividad. El contacto con el jabón era terrible.

Menos mal que antes de empezar todo se había zampado un par muffin´s y una lata de jugo, además se había escondido una barra entre las ropas. No le habían dado de desayunar, de comer y al parecer tampoco le darían de cenar. Al menos la idea de comida esperándole en su habitación le consolaba y animaba.

Maldito Dumbledore, seguro esto era un plan suyo.

Cuando terminó tío Vernon lo agarro del cabello con brusquedad y lo dirigió hacia afuera, en el patio de atrás, lo tiró al piso tomó la manquera y lo mojó totalmente, con agua helada. Sin poder evitarlo Harry empezó a temblar y a ponerse azul, la noche era fresca y el viento no hacía más que empeorar su situación. Sin poder controlar las pequeñas convulsiones de su cuerpo se dejó hacer cuando el hombre le quitó los zapatos, luego lo llevó a la fuerza jalándolo del brazo hacia su habitación, lo tiró dentro y sin decir nada se fue. Cuando Harry levantó la mirada palideció, menos mal que se le había ocurrido decirle a Hedwig que se quedara en Hogwarts, pero que nadie la viera. La ventana estaba tapiada con madera, había desaparecido su foco, dejando una vela en su lugar, no estaba su cama, su baúl había desaparecido, todo lo que había quedado, comprobó, eran las ropas viejas de Dudley y Vernon, sus ropas del colegio desaparecidas, un par de sabanas y una colcha vieja en el suelo y la vela. "Esto está empezando a darme miedo"

Sin esperar más se cambió de ropas, sacando de nuevo ropa interior de su escondite y se cubrió con las sabanas y la colcha al mismo tiempo, pegándose todo lo que pudo a la vela. Tomó una botella completa de agua aliviado y algo de comida. Tenía que pensar.

Su conclusión luego de estar pensando todo el día era que Dumbly quería quebrarlo para que regresara corriendo a sus brazos.

¿Pero qué hacer?

Sí se iba tendría que escapar todo el tiempo de los dos bandos, si se quedaba se arriesgaba a vivir bajo condiciones peores que las de antes de ir a Hogwarts. Excepto que tendría buena comida y podría atender debidamente sus heridas. Además estaría a salvo de los mortífagos. No era tan malo, ya había sido tratado como esclavo durante años, unos días mas no podían ser tan terribles.

Bien, se quedaba, pero tendría que traer más comida, lo que tenía no le alcanzaría. El problema era cuando, pues le habían dejado encerrado con llave. Bueno ya tendría una oportunidad. Mientras tanto lo mejor era dormir, pues seguro mañana sería un largo día.

Apagó la vela y se acostó sobre el suelo.

Se volvió a levantar al cabo de un rato.

Tenía miedo

No volver a ignorar mis instintos prometió.

Pues bien, sus instintos le decían que era mejor morir a continuar más tiempo en esa casa.

Comenzó a buscar el celular nervioso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Estaba preocupado, algo estaba muy mal. Había empezado a notarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo interfería su magia, debilitándola, absorbiéndola. Cuando había empezado a buscar el origen por medio de auras se dio cuenta. Un aura macabra y oscura rodeaba completamente la casa número cuatro, ya no estaba aquella cálida aura que desprendía Harry, solo esa oscuridad. Y bueno, no en balde había sido pupilo de una de las mejores mortífagos, por lo que rápidamente había deducido que era una barrera absorbedora de magia de 5º nivel. Luego estaba el hecho de que Harry no lo había ido a visitar, ni siquiera había puesto un pie fuera de la casa. Y ese extraño sentimiento de auras ocultas que daban la guardia del moreno ya no estaba.

Cuando su celular nuevo sonó, lo contestó con el corazón latiéndole fuerte y los ojos más fríos de lo normal.

**-¿Malfoy?-preguntó una voz conocida**

**-¿Quién si no so bobo?-le respondió con falsa tranquilidad y burla**

**-Ya lo sé, idiota, es que estoy nervioso-Draco sonrió al escucharlo avergonzado, seguro de que se había sonrojado**

**-¿Y eso? Dime que pasa-preguntó ansioso pero sin demostrarlo**

**-Vamos no te hagas que seguro ya te diste cuenta de que algo anda mal**

**-Está bien si, dime ¿Por qué se han ido tus guardias, y por qué no has salido?, ¿Y qué hace ahí esa barrera absorbedora de magia de 5º nivel?, esa es magia muy oscura**

**-Vaya, veras esta mañana tía Petunia me entregó una carta de parte de Dumbledore, al parecer había encontrado una nueva barrera mágica que aumentaba increíblemente la protección, volviendo incluso innecesarios a los guardias de la orden del fénix, su ejército, por lo que sabiendo cuanto me molesta que me vigilen, los retiró, lo malo es que tenía dos desventajas, adivina…**

**-No puedes hacer magia ni salir de la casa-respondió Draco con voz helada, la ira dominando sus sentidos**

**-¡Exacto!, creo que todo esto es un plan para que mis parientes me quiebren, y de nuevo Dumbly sea el héroe de la historia, no te daré detalles, solo que me duele el cuerpo y agradezco haber traído comida. El caso es que tengo un muy mal presentimiento, creo que van a intentar llevar más allá todo esto, o no se, mis instintos me dicen que corra lejos de aquí, a riesgo mortal, y desgraciadamente mis instintos siempre tienen razón.**

**-Tengo un plan, tú no te preocupes, hoy a la media noche nos vamos-le dijo Draco con aparente tranquilidad.**

**-Yo…Esta bien…te espero**

**-Bien, tengo que ocuparme del plan, adiós**

Le colgó y se quedó quieto unos minutos, luego se dirigió a la que había estado ocupando como su habitación y abrió su baúl, este tenía un encantamiento para ser ligero, y para poder guardar incluso dos elefantes, pues tenía un cuarto enorme dentro, lleno de estanterías. Poco a poco fue metiendo todo. Los objetos personales que había sacado durante su estancia y las cosas nuevas suyas y de Harry que habían comprado el día anterior. Cuando todo estuvo listo se dirigió hacia el parque, había dudado en acudir a Allen, pues sabía que vivía con su padrastro, el cual era mortífago, pero pese a apellidarse Rosier, Allen era un Malfoy, y para un Malfoy primero estaba la familia. Dejó el baúl en el lugar donde siempre se sentaba Potter, donde habían hablado por primera vez y tomó un taxi, por suerte el taxista era gay, por lo que sacó todo su encanto y consiguió que le llevara al lugar que necesitaba, pues él no tenía idea de dónde acudir. Estaba seguro de que el moreno estaba bajo llave, por lo que necesitaba conseguir herramientas para abrir la puerta. Y claro para librarse de esa bola de repulsivos muggles con los que vivía.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Que grosero, vaya manera de cortar" pensó Harry mirando fijamente el celular en la mano. "Supongo que debí de haber pedido más explicaciones, pero…no pensé que reaccionaría de esa manera, me descolocó"

Aún demasiado aturdido como para reflexionar correctamente, sacó su mochila y guardó ahí la ropa interior húmeda y el celular, sacó unos jeans, una camiseta, una sudadera, sus deportivos más resistentes y un suéter, todo en negro, pues no sabía que esperar. Decidió dejar toda la ropa de segunda mano ahí, sacó su i pod y comenzó a escuchar las canciones, de las cuales solo había escuchado una cuantas, pues había pedido que le descargaran todas las canciones de unos grupos que había descubierto ese mismo día en una tienda de música. Lo que hacía el dinero, todavía recordaba como brillaron los ojos de el empleado aquel cuando Malfoy le ofreció aquel trato, ojalá que lo haya valido, porque le habían pedido un buen de grupos. Escucho atentamente una que estaba pasando en esos momentos, vio de quien era Bon Jovi, These Days decía, la puso desde el principio y se recostó en la pared cerrando los ojos. Le gustaba como empezaba, con unas hermosas notas de piano, de repente acompañada de una guitarra y se escuchaba la voz de un hombre.

_Estaba paseando, solo un rostro en la multitud_

_Tratando de evitar la lluvia_

_Vi a un rey vagabundo con una corona de corcho_

_Me pregunté si yo podría acabar igual_

_Hay un hombre en la esquina cantando viejas canciones de cambios_

_Todo el mundo tiene una cruz a sus espaldas con la que cargar estos días_

Una batería se escuchó, la canción era buena, sin poder evitarlo pensó en su propia cruz…

_Ella llegó buscando un refugio con una maleta llena de sueños_

_A la habitación de un motel del boulevard_

_Supongo que quiere ser como James Dean_

_Ha visto todos los discípulos y todos los "quiero ser"_

_Nadie quiere ser uno mismo estos días_

_Aún así, no hay nada a lo que agarrarse, más que a estos días._

_Estos días, las estrellas parecen inalcanzables_

_Estos días, no hay ninguna escalera en las calles_

_Estos días, son rápidos, el amor no dura en esta época de descortesía_

_No queda nadie excepto nosotros estos días_

_Jimmy Shoes se rompió las dos piernas intentando aprender a volar_

_Desde la ventana de un segundo piso, saltó y cerró los ojos_

_Su madre le dijo que estaba loco - él dijo "mamá tengo que intentarlo"_

_¿Es que no sabes que todos mis héroes murieron?_

_Y supongo que prefiero morir a consumirme lentamente_

…Eso en especial se quedó en su mente, ¿No era acaso lo que él estaba haciendo?, todo sus héroes, su concepto del bien y el mal habían sido pisoteados, ya no tenía nada, sólo existía, por eso la venganza se había vuelto su motivo de seguir…tal vez había olvidado durante un momento que valía la pena luchar por un mundo mejor…de repente se sorprendió a sí mismo cantando débilmente el coro…

_Estos días, las estrellas parecen inalcanzables_

_Estos días, no hay ninguna escalera en las calles_

_Estos días, son rápidos, el amor no dura en esta época de descortesía_

_No queda nadie excepto nosotros estos días_

_Sé que Roma aún está en llamas_

_Aunque los tiempos han cambiado_

_Este mundo sigue girando, girando, girando y girando_

_Estos días_

_Estos días, las estrellas parecen inalcanzables_

_Estos días, no hay ninguna escalera en las calles_

_Estos días, son rápidos, el amor no dura en esta época de descortesía_

_No queda nadie excepto nosotros estos días_

_No hay tiempo que perder_

_No queda nadie a quien culpar_

_No queda nadie excepto nosotros estos días_

Suspiró, bueno, él si tenía a alguien a quien culpar…"Pero supongo que a lo que se refería es a que es hora de tomar acción y dejar de lamentarse, no hay nadie afuera que vaya a cumplir nuestras metas por nosotros, que vaya a reparar nuestras vidas, hay que avanzar, pues el mundo sigue girando con o sin nosotros" reflexiono. Cuando notó lo mucho que le había hecho pensar una canción sonrió "Si, es una canción hermosa, siempre me ha gustado mucho la música, ya tenía tiempo que no escuchaba", suspiró hondamente y siguió escuchando canciones, borrando las que no le gustaban. En algún momento quedó recostado en él piso, y más tarde, completamente relajado, se durmió sin poder evitarlo. Había sido un largo día después de todo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Se habían estado evitando durante todo el día; luego de haber vuelto de ocultar más que enterrar el cuerpo de su padre y su padrastro respectivamente, no se dijeron nada. Sólo se miraron a los ojos, Natalie había levantado su mano para darle una leve y tierna caricia el rostro, en un mudo apoyo y consuelo. Él sólo le sonrió un poco, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Él sabía que no había matado a ese maldito por su madre, o la de Nate, o por su propia vida. Él lo había matado en el nombre de Natalie. Había visto sus ojos inyectados en sangre, vacíos por la maldición, había devorado hambriento con la mirada cómo su mano temblorosa se había dirigido hacía su propio corazón luego de firmar el ansiado documento, y sonrió, justo en el momento en el que la daga que sostenía se clavó firme y mortal en pecho, y retiró la maldición, sólo para poder observar el momento justo en él que el hombre que había dañado a Nate, fuera consciente de su inminente muerte. Nunca olvidaría esa mirada. Fue la primera vez que vio odio en su más puro estado. Y seguro la única vez que disfrutaría el verlo.

Tal vez Natalie siempre lamentaría el que ambos hubieran perdido la inocencia, volviéndose asesinos ese día, sentiría el peso de la muerte de su propio padre en sus hombros.

Pero el por siempre llevaría dentro de sí el remordimiento de saber que lo había disfrutado. Se había sentido feliz cuando la luz se extinguió de los ojos del hombre.

El era un asesino.

Era igual a él, al menos en ese sentido.

No lo había hecho por sobrevivir, aunque no hubiese sido necesario lo hubiera matado…

Solo por el placer de asesinar a quien la daño.

Sentía que enloquecería, porque a pesar de todo…no se arrepentía…para nada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En algún momento de la madrugada, la puerta comenzó a sonar quedamente; Harry despertó sobresaltado, tal vez fuera Malfoy, pero no estaba de más ser algo paranoico, no es su situación. Así que en silencio, sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se la colocó encima, guardando el i pod, con movimientos fluidos se dirigió con su mochila hacía una esquina donde se podía esconder entre las sombras. No que sirviera de mucho pues era invisible, pero así se sentía más seguro, y cada pequeña sensación de seguridad era bien recibida en ese momento. Cada sonido de la cerradura hacía aumentar la adrenalina en su sangre, estaba nervioso, pero mantenía una fiera expresión y su decisión de defenderse en caso de ser necesario.

La puerta se abrió.

Draco Malfoy entró por ella.

-¡Potter, apresúrate!, ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que noten mi presencia!-susurró alarmado mientras sin mirar atrás se dirigía hacia la alacena, el único espacio que quedaba sin ser baño, habitación, cocina o comedor. Hizo el mismo truco que con la puerta de Harry, y entró con este, el cual sabía continuaba bajo la capa invisible. Ambos tomaron lo que encontraron primero y cuando ya no quedaba nada se apresuraron a salir por la puerta de atrás. Malfoy guiando y el moreno siguiéndolo, al menos ya se había quitado la capa.

Harry se extrañó cuando notó que se dirigían al parque, pero decidió no preguntar, eso sí, empuñó mejor la varita. Sentía que algo iba mal, no sabía qué, pero algo no estaba bien. Entonces lo escuchó. Un débil sonido…un siseo…

_-Que humanos tan idiotas, salir sin protección…Más idiotas estos, al no notarlos…No…mi magia…_

Harry mentiría si dijera horas después que entendió todo rápidamente y actuó de acuerdo a su lógica y razonamiento rápidos y brillantes. En realidad sólo se tomó la molestia de entender lo suficiente.

Sensación de peligro + serpiente mágica + necesidad de protección + algo está pasando = Huir lo más rápido posible.

Actuó rápido, tiró la jaula vacía de su lechuza, lanzó sobre ambos la capa de invisibilidad y concentrando toda la magia que pudo reunir con la maldita barrera algo alejada encogió su baúl, el cual fue rápidamente soltado por el rubio.

-Nos tendieron una trampa, sube a la escoba-susurró mientras montaba a la escoba y metía el mini baúl en la bolsa de la chaqueta que traía. Draco sólo montó tras él dejando los libros que tenía entre sus brazos caer al suelo y mientras arrancaban hacía el parque los "desilusionó" a ambos, pronto gritos comenzaron a escucharse y sintieron la magia surgir salvaje, como una ola de poder devastador tras ellos. Aceleraron.

Cuando llegaron al árbol sólo había un baúl, para sorpresa de Harry quien no sabía que esperar, pues todo lo que había dicho el rubio fue "a donde siempre". Aterrizaron rápidamente. Draco tomó el baúl, y ordenó al ojiverde que se sujetara firmemente de él.

Pronto sintieron el familiar tirón a la altura del estómago y el mundo de volvió un remolino de colores.

Tan sólo que más violento de al que estaban acostumbrados…

Un golpe seco sobre el suelo, dolor, cansancio y todo fue oscuridad para ambos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Ama Natalie hay intrusos al inicio de la propiedad-dijo en tono preocupado un elfo doméstico, creía recordar que se llamaba Olik.

La joven siguió observando el danzar del fuego de la chimenea y ordenó con voz modulada y seria.

-Avisen a mi hermano, si siguen vivos es porque tienen permiso de entrar, tal vez sean invitados suyos, tráiganlos, pero manténganse en guardia.

- Si señorita, pero ama, están inconscientes.

-Llévenlos a las habitaciones correspondientes, que continúen inconscientes pero atiéndanlos-contestó simplemente.

-Si señorita

Luego de la ida del elfo se levantó elegantemente y se dirigió hacia "las habitaciones correspondientes" mientras reflexionaba con tranquilidad.

Sentía una extraña tranquilidad invadirla. Melancolía.

Caminó cuidando sus movimientos, lento. No era ilusa, sabía que la libertad tenía su precio. Se habían convertido en asesinos. El inocente Allen no se daba cuenta. Ella, mientras era poseída por su propia magia y sentimientos había alcanzado a comprender. Había dejado la tarea de dar el golpe final a él. Nunca le confió su seguridad.

Pero no se engañaba, él lo había disfrutado.

Lo había visto en sus ojos.

Que sabor tan amargo tenía la libertad.

No dejaría el que él vislumbrara aquella parte de su interior. Aquella que su padre había sembrado como una semilla, y se había desarrollado rápidamente entre la amargura de su corazón y la soledad del castillo. Con su padre como única compañía. Allen nunca llegaría a comprender completamente el por qué era su salvador. La perversión, la tentación, la malicia, el odio, la frialdad, el engaño. Ella se había criado en un ambiente, ella había alimentado diariamente aquella parte oscura dentro de ella, en su corazón. Pero luego había llegado Allen, su amado Allen, y le había mostrado un mundo lleno de luz, sin perversión, sin segundas intenciones ocultas, dónde no tenía que ser una pequeña arpía seductora para sobrevivir. Donde temerosa se internó y del cual se enamoró.

Pero siempre sería una Weiss en el fondo, siempre estaría aquella parte oscura y contaminada de sí, que había aprendido a aceptar y conducir.

Llegó a la perta de caoba tallada y se paró frente a ella. Sonrió calculadora, ambos eran poderosos. Suspiró fastidiada de sí misma y dejando atrás las enseñanzas de su padre se internó en la habitación curiosa y cautelosa. La varita escondida por las mangas de su vestido morado de terciopelo. Avanzó con suavidad, embriagándose de la magia en las auras de ambos. Se acercó a una en especial, la de un muchacho moreno con ropas extrañas color negro. Sintió granas de llorar. Era tan hermosa, poesía pura. Hablaba de dolor, poder, amor y una alegría sencilla y simple, como la de un bebé, hablaba de los misterios del mundo, de pasión. Era luz, era mor del más puro. Nate se sintió en casa. Se sintió como si ella misma se librara de un peso, que se aligeraba su alma, e incluso, aquel rincón de su alma que ocultaba al mundo, se estremeció e iluminó.

Una lágrima rodó.

Era el mismo efecto que tenía Allen en ella.

En ese momento entró Allen, parecía algo preocupado, tal vez el no había invitado a alguien después de todo.

-Nate, aléjate de ellos por favor-le pidió en voz baja, casi un siseo, y cortés.

Mientras ella se alejaba un metro, el se adelantó pasando a su lado. Cuando vio al chico rubio que se encontraba inconsciente su mirada se endureció.

-Así que eso fue, Nate cariño sabes que yo soy parte Malfoy, pues entre los Malfoy existe algo así como un llamado de sangre, todos tenemos un tatuaje, este lo activa, tiene muchas funciones, pero una de ellas es llevarte a ti y a quien decidas proteger hacia aquel miembro de la familia que pueda darte esa protección.

-En este caso tú-le espetó ella con voz dulce.

-Exacto-aceptó este dirigiéndole una media sonrisa-Manly atiende a nuestros invitados, póngalos en habitaciones juntas, que sean las de invitados de honor, ya saben qué hacer después-le habló al aire, sabiendo que esa elfo era la encargada de cuidar a los "intrusos", de otros y de sí mismos.

Cuando los invitados desaparecieron y se quedaron solos la situación se volvió incomoda, así que el adolecente se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta escuchó la voz de ella y paró.

-Todos tenemos un lado oscuro Allen, mientras no se descontrole, debemos aceptarlo y dominarlo.

-Lo disfruté Nate, y no me arrepiento

-Lo sé, yo lo torturé lentamente y disfruté cada pedazo de miedo en su mirar. Pero él nos hizo daño, el me hizo daño para siempre y no me arrepiento. Muchos tenemos un asesino dentro, yo te ayudaré a controlar al tuyo y tú me ayudarás con él mío. Estaremos bien Allen, te salvaré la próxima vez, y tú me salvarás, y mientras no lo hagamos a un inocente, no debemos de preocuparnos demasiado, mientras tengamos más luz que oscuridad, mientras estemos juntos y podamos amar, podremos seguir viviendo con nosotros mismos. Piénsalo- le pidió al final.

--Lo maté en tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es tuyo-le susurró al oído mientras pasaba a su lado.

Él tan sólo se quedó ahí, enfrentando sus demonios.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando despertó su primer pensamiento fue para Draco, recordaba haberlo sentido caer en seco a su lado, seguro también había caído inconsciente, eso lo llevaba a su segundo pensamiento "¿Dónde estoy?". Aquello no se sentía como el duro suelo en el que recordaba haber caído. Empezó a concentrarse en sentir alguna presencia. Siempre había sido bueno en eso, sintió a alguien a su lado, lo único que supo fue que no era Draco. Aún tenía la varita en un bolsillo así que con movimientos apenas perceptibles, metió su mano en el bolsillo. De repente, sin previo aviso, se tiró al lado contrario y con agilidad apuntó hacia la presencia desconocida. Todo en un segundo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-le preguntó ferozmente al elfo que lo veía sorprendido.

-En la Mansión Weiss señor invitado-le respondió una voz chillona, demasiado para ser de varón, incluso en un elfo.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy, el otro con el que estaba?-preguntó alarmado y confuso.

-En la habitación de al lado señor

Entonces sin esperar más se dirigió a la salida. "Mierda, ¿La puerta a la derecha o a la izquierda?" pensó nervioso "Bien esto sonará raro pero juraría que siento a Malfoy en la derecha, pues como sea, ¡La de la derecha será!".

Cuando entró a la habitación ahí estaba el rubio, se apresuró a llegar a su lado y le observó cuidadosamente. Tenía las mismas ropas de antes, pero estas lucían limpias, cosa rara pues aterrizaron en el suelo, tierra para más detalles, dura tierra. Parecía estar bien. Tenso, muy tenso, con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero sin heridas visibles o algo más. Así que con un suspiro de alivio se dejó caer a su lado. De repente se percató en un hecho que de alguna manera había pasado por alto. Estaba totalmente molido. Luego de todo un día de trabajo forzado, no alimentarse adecuadamente, casi sufrir una hipotermia por el "baño" que le dio Tío Vernon, dormir un par de horas en el suelo, tener dos arranque de adrenalina contando el que acababa de tener y haber tenido semejante viaje en traslador y un pésimo aterrizaje. Soltó un gemido y dejó al sueño reclamarlo.


	8. Decisiones

Disclaimer::Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino, pregúntenle a Rowling.

Siento tardarme tanto, pero cambié de instituto y no me acostumbro al ritmo…Bien, más bien a tener que estudiar y trabajar de verdad, era tan genial no hacer nada T^T

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Todos los días tomamos decisiones, pero en algunas ocasiones, esas decisiones cambian drásticamente el rumbo de nuestras vidas"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

No lo entendía, estaba tan confundido…Vale que ya no lo odiara, ¡Incluso le agradaba!, pero… ¿Arriesgar su vida para salvarlo? ¿Tomar la responsabilidad de cuidar de ahora en delante de él, hasta que estuvieran relativamente a salvo en el castillo?-pensaba Draco, mientras que con actitud pasiva y pensativa se levantaba de la cama, sin dirigirle una mirada al muchacho con quien se había descubierto compartiendo cama, el cual seguía profundamente dormido. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, y mientras examinaba los terrenos continuó con sus reflexiones.

No se arrepentía de haberlo sacado de ese lugar, de haber utilizado su último recurso para sacarlos a ambos de ahí, porque si se hubiera ido sin él, Harry habría sufrido mucho con sus parientes, incluso si no hubiera habido un ataque de mortífagos, lo cual, seguro, hubiera provocado la muerte de el muchacho, y un Harry muerto…Simplemente estaba mal, era cómo decir que el cielo estaba abajo y el suelo arriba; Nunca, nunca había conocido a alguien más lleno de vida, y la imagen de esos ojos brillantes, con esa mirada de inocencia y tristeza a veces, o de alegría simple y pura otras, incluso aquella que hacía brillar sus orbes esmeraldas con la intensidad del fuego, deseoso de destrucción…Pensar en ver todo eso remplazado por una mirada inexpresiva y vacía, por la mirada de los muertos, era casi un dolor físico.

Suspiró mientras veía al sol, no valía la pena pensar más en eso, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se encontraba arrepentido en absoluto, sólo quedaba sacar la situación adelante, la prioridad ahora era descubrir una forma de esconderse de dos de los magos más poderoso de la época…Si, sólo quedaba sacar la situación adelante…

-¿Draco? ¡Draco!-gritó Harry al despertarse solo, algo histérico, cuando lo vio en la ventana se dirigió hacia allá algo más calmado pero visiblemente nervioso-Yo… ¿Estás bien?, siento tanto haberte metido en este lio, de verdad lo siento, gracias por sacarme de ahí, no sé qué hubiera pasado si…Bueno si lo sé, gracias por salvar mi vida…

-No hay problema, pero a la próxima recuerda que tu eres el héroe aquí, es cansado salvar gente, no sé cómo lo haces tan seguido-bromeó el rubio mientras de manera algo teatral se echaba sobre la cama. Harry sólo sonrió y se echó a su lado, a penas poniendo distancia entre ambos, un silencio agradable se extendió por la habitación, el ambiente eran tan atemporal, relajante y pacífico.

-Oye, ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?-preguntó Harry algo dudoso.

-No-contestó con naturalidad el rubio mientras veía los rayos de luz trazar formas cambiantes en el techo, a causa del suave baile de las cortinas, las cuales se movían al compás del viento. Harry simplemente sonrió.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así, tan seguro, pensó mientras suspiraba profundamente, contento, no era lo mismo que alguna vez había sentido con Dumbledore o Sirius, el primero le sobreprotegía a veces, ocultándole cosas, y luego lo lanzaba a los peligros, que aunque siempre terminaba sobreviviendo de suerte, hubieran sido más fáciles de combatir sin las mentiras. Aún así siempre pensó que contaba con su ayuda, lo que era reconfortante. Y Sirius…Sospechaba que aunque le animara a hacer travesuras y cometer irresponsabilidades, a la hora de la batalla era capaz de encerrarlo en un cuarto con paredes acolchonadas oculto en algún lugar de la China y tomar su lugar con multijugos. Sólo para protegerlo…

Pero con Draco…Cuando se sentía fuerte eran iguales, cuando estaba débil era su protector, respetaba sus decisiones, le mostraba el mundo cómo era, sin mentiras, y le guiaba en él a su manera…Con él se sentía realmente a salvo.

A demás, no lo había abandonado, lo había llevado con él, pudo haberse ido en cuanto su alianza dejó de convenirle, y sin embargo no lo hizo, esta vez no tuvo que ser el héroe, por una vez, alguien se molestó en salvarlo de los peligros en vez de esperar que él los enfrentara y le salvara…

Sabía que no debía, ya había sido traicionado en demasiadas ocasiones, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre había sido así, se aferraba a aquellos con los que se sentía seguro…Y ahora se sentía tan vulnerable y solo, una parte de si, la que pedía venganza por el daño infringido, se sentía tan fuerte y poderosa, por eso se aferraba a ella…Pero en el fondo…Se sentía mierda, sentía que valía tan poco la pena que no había sido capaz de ganarse el cariño sincero de nadie, que si personas tan valientes, poderosas e inteligentes no podían amarlo era porque él no valía lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo, lagrimas comenzaron a concentrarse en sus ojos, pero él apartó esos sentimientos con fiereza; No importaba si él no era lo suficientemente especial, nadie se merecía que le hicieran eso, se dijo decidido.

-Harry, tenemos que tomar una decisión, confío en Allen, mi primo, el vive aquí, pero su padrasto es mortífago y no podrá ocultarnos mucho tiempo, y aunque no fuera así, ambos bandos deben estar buscándonos cómo locos…-le dijo Draco con seriedad, volviendo el ambiente un poco tenso.

-Creo que podrían perdernos la pista si viajamos por medios muggles, pero no tenemos dinero, así que tendremos que hacer unos cuantos trucos…-respondió Harry luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Tu capa se invisibilidad nos servirá de mucho.

-Tus hechizos en nuestro equipaje también.

-Bueno, primero desayunemos y duchémonos, no podremos utilizar ningún aparato que compramos porque se estropearía con la magia, pero creo que podemos arreglárnoslas.

-Está bien, tu dúchate primero, prepararé el desayuno-dijo el moreno mientras abría el baúl mágico de Draco, que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

Cuando ambos hubieron sacado ropa y comida, salieron del baúl y se dirigieron cada uno a hacer lo suyo. Harry se encontraba colocando lo suficiente para hacer unos sándwiches y unas latas de refresco en una mesilla de madera oscura, cuando escucho al rubio dirigirse a él.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué estábamos en la misma cama?-preguntó el rubio mientras levantaba una ceja, ocultando medianamente su auténtica curiosidad.

-Es que luego de ver que estabas…bueno, bien, me sentí muy cansado, luego de tantos ataques de adrenalina y el día tan cansado que tuve, así que simplemente me acosté un rato y bueno…Ya no desperté-le explicó el moreno avergonzado. El rubio solo inclinó la cabeza en aceptación y con aire de indiferencia se metió finalmente al baño.

Harry se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo apenado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus estaba aliviado, en otra ocasión habría maldecido al mocoso por haberse escapado de la seguridad de la casa, pero ahora, agradecía su estupidez y prepotencia. Al menos ahora había posibilidades de que Dumbledore lo encontrara antes que el Lord.

Intentando no pensar que era más probable que el Lord le encontrara gracias a aquella serpiente mágica albina que había estado cuidando la última semana, Snape se sentó agotado en su sillón favorito, esperando a que su único elfo le trajera el té, y algunas de sus pociones para efectos post-cruciatus.

Cuando se enteró de que al parecer, en el momento en el que el señor Tenebroso había intentado matar al bebé Potter, le había pasado al mocoso no sólo algo sus poderes y había creado entre ambos una conexión, sino que también de alguna manera le había transformado en sangre pura, y en descendiente de Slytherin, casi se desmaya, ¿Potter descendiente de el gran Salazar Slytherin?, era simplemente demasiado para ser verdad. Pero sí, y al parecer cómo tal se le había designado por la magia una serpiente guardián, con la cual, de pasada, si lograban manipular su magia natural, serían capaces de romper las protecciones de Privet Drive e ingresar todos los mortífagos al lugar.

Lo cual incluía a la casa de Figg, dónde se ocultaba su ahijado. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo más seguro es que ambos hubieran huido juntos, por alguna milagrosa razón. Tal vez Potter siempre si había convencido a Draco de confiar en Dumbledore después de todo, y se dirigían a algún hogar de un miembro de la orden. El hombre suspiró sonoramente, aquello era demasiado optimista cómo para ser real.

Finalmente llegó el elfo, y tratando de hacer tanto sus patéticos de intentos optimismo, cómo su habitual pesimismo a un lado, comenzó a beber su té con aparente tranquilidad. Ignorando el propio temblor se sus manos.

Ser torturado por Lord Voldemort no era agradable.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /

Una chica de cabellos rojo oscuro observaba inexpresiva la imagen que le devolvía el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, donde unos ojos azules de mirada penetrante y triste le devolvían la mirada.

Tantas manipulaciones, tantas mentiras, tanto daño, tanto dolor…

Ariana Hermione Kendra Ofelia Dumbledore, tu nombre te condena…

Cuanto desearía nos ser sangre pura, no ser una Dumbledore, no tener nada que ver con Albus, y que sus ojos fueran castaños…Cuanto desearía ser tan sólo Hermione Granger.

-Harry, hermano, me pregunto si éste año podré salvarte, si podré salvarnos a ambos…

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Siii!

Lo hice!

Hice a Hermione una Dumbledore jajajajaja

Bueno, la verdad es que ya tengo parte del próximo capítulo

Porque iba a ser parte de este, pero hubo problemas con mi lap

En realidad esta es la computadora familiar

Denme su opinión

De verdad mi interesa, pues quiero hacer una historia interesante, cuídense mucho, ciao!


	9. Añoranzas y Cuentos de Hadas

**"Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen"**

:)

Disfruten el Cap!

Ya estaban listos; bañados, vestidos (con túnicas de mago, ambas de Draco) y con el estomago satisfecho. Ahora solo quedaba pensar. Draco había estado hundido en sus reflexiones durante la ducha y el desayuno, mientras escuchaba a Harry tararear sin mucho ritmo, seguramente también pensando.

Estaba en la cornisa de la ventana, sopesando las opciones que tenías, que no eran muchas mientras Harry yacía tirado en la cama de cualquier manera mirando sin ver el techo. No hablaban.

De repente se escucharon unos leves y educados golpes venir desde la puerta, Draco se levanto en un segundo, como si hubiera estado esperando aquello todo ese tiempo. Abrió la puerta para dejarles el paso libre; sólo reconoció a uno de ellos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte primo Draco-saludó el recién llegado cuando se estrecharon las manos, mientras una franca sonrisa suavizaba sus facciones.

-Lo mismo digo Allen, he de suponer que tu hermosa acompañante es Natalie Weiss-respondió el rubio, sacando a relucir toda su frialdad y cortesía aristocrática en sus gestos y tono.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Malfoy, sea bienvenido al castillo Leonor-dijo ella mientras asentía con una sonrisa y le dedicaba una elegante reverencia.

-Siento decir que no pude apreciar la legendaria belleza de su diseño y jardines Lady Weiss, pero denme el placer de presentarles a Alexander Potter, un sangre pura perteneciente a la rama secundaria de su noble familia-mintió con facilidad Draco mientras estiraba su mano hacia el azabache, que había estado observando todo el aristocrático saludo con una muy bien lograda mascara de indiferencia, mientras por dentro se aguantaba las ganas de reírse ante ese intercambio de cortesía que más bien le sonó a un pedazo de guión teatral muy bien aprendido. Adaptándose con facilidad a la identidad falsa que acababan de darle dio un paso adelante, quedando a un lado de Draco e imitando a la perfección sus modales refinados, sintiéndose algo tonto, mientras reprimía una risita y sonreía discretamente. Repitió cuidadosamente el mismo procedimiento, cuidando de ser delicado pero no sin exagerar al rozar con sus labios los nudillos de la bonita joven y parecer algo frío e indiferente sin resultar descortés al estrechar las manos con el joven ese que le recordaba algo a Remus pero sin resultar tan pasivo.

-Por favor, acompáñenos a la sala de té, tiene un amplio balcón con una vista maravillosa, estoy segura de que disfrutarán del bello paisaje, dígame señor Potter, ¿Conoce la historia del castillo Leonor?-preguntó la joven mientras estudiaba al de ojos verdes, había algo extraño en él, no sólo su aura, si no su actitud, era más como Allen, en ella y en el joven Malfoy sobresalía demasiado su auto control en cada cambio de tono, cada expresión facial y palabra, en ellos, sus expresiones eran más espontáneas y frescas, en Allen con sus gestos y expresión corporal, en el otro muchacho con sus ojos, tan expresivos, sutiles y misteriosos; había algo en él que atraía irremediablemente.

-Francamente no Mi Lady, muy a mi vergüenza no, pero lo que si se es que disfrutaría enormemente que usted me la relatara, debe ser una historia fascinante.-respondió Harry dejando ver su sincera curiosidad mientras sonreía brillantemente y le ofrecía su brazo.

Draco sonrió interiormente y contuvo una carcajada; por la expresión encantada de la muchacha y su ligero rubor supo que ya se la había ganado. Bien, un problema menos.

Ahora solo tenía que inventarse una historia para explicar la repentina aparición de un miembro de la recién aparecida línea secundaría de los Potter.

-Un joven encantador sin duda, el señor Potter, Draco. Creo que Natalie y él se llevarán perfectamente.-dijo Allen al otro muchacho mientras sonreía, ambos siguiendo a la emocionada pareja, la cual ya se encontraba dentro de una agradable plática sobre las plantas mágicas.

-Sin duda, Alexander tiene el don de encantar a la gente.

El ambiente era formal, pero lo suficientemente relajado como para sugerir cierto grado de confianza. Se pasearon entre elegantes pasillos, con paredes forradas en seda y pisos de madera perfectamente pulidos. Sin decir una palabra permitieron que los otros dos se adelantaran, y cuando los perdieron de vista, caminaron a un más lento, con una escondida atmosfera de expectativa rodeándolos.

-He de decir que estoy sorprendido, las últimas noticias que tuve de la rama principal es que se encontraba en una muy favorable posición con los…negocios.-Insinuó Allen mientras caminaba con naturalidad, como si se encontraran en una charla casual.

-Y yo he de decir, Allen, que el concepto de favorable es bastante relativo.-le cortó el rubio mientras mantenía la misma expresión y calma de minutos atrás, arrastrando las palabras pero manteniendo un tono agradable-Es mi deber informarte que ahora yo soy la cabeza de la familia Malfoy, y como tal debo realizar mi juramento, lo ideal sería que fuera en Malfoy manor, pero me veo en la obligación de hacerlo en el castillo...principal-añadió dejando deslizarse en su voz un ligero tiente de nostalgia, transformando su expresión en algo más solemne y grave.

-Supongo entonces que vamos a Francia, ¿Al menos me explicarás la situación? Después de todo esto no solo te concierne a ti, sabes que como rama secundaría le soy leal a la cabeza de la familia, en este caso tu...Pero tengo derecho a saber el por qué arriesgo mi vida, generalmente para el juramento se le llama a familiares más cercanos, yo solo soy un cuarto Malfoy, podría morir al ser rechazado por no ser apto.-respondió Allen luego de un casi imperceptible suspiro, su postura era tensa, pero su voz se había suavizado.

-Lo sé Allen, pero sólo puedo decirte que el Lord a abusado de nuestra alianza, los Malfoy no somos esclavos, además, el mató a la cabeza de familia, a su consorte, nuestro código de honor exige venganza.-explicó Draco mientras se detenía frente a una ventana, y veía sin ver un bellos jardín, salpicado de alegres colores por las abundantes flores.

-¿Así que ahora somos de la _luz_?-preguntó irónicamente este, luego de detenerse a su lado y dirigir igualmente su vista hacía el exterior, cortando el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

-No, ahora hay tres frentes, y uno de ellos es Harry Potter. Somos parte de un nuevo bando, y como cabeza de la línea principal tengo que tomar acciones rápidamente, si estuviéramos en época de paz tomaría el tiempo necesario para reunir a los más aptos, a los que sean más cercanos a la línea principal. Pero no hay tiempo, tengo las manos atadas para participar activamente, y eso no puede seguir. Además, tengo a los otros 2 bandos tras mi cabeza, debo acceder a los juramentos de sangre ya.

-Draco-dijo el ojiazul mientras volteaba su rostro hacia él abruptamente, escandalizado…asustado, buscando en su rostro una negativa-no me digas que piensas hacer el juramento de protección. Eso nos obligará a serle fiel a Potter durante toda su vida, no solo a ti, ¡A todos los que tengan algo de sangre Malfoy!

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo, sería terrible que algún Malfoy decidiera romper lazos, mi título como líder es demasiado reciente, los lazos mágicos de lealtad para conmigo todavía no están bien formados, podrían traicionarme por el Lord en cualquier, tengo que prevenirlo. A demás, olvidas el beneficio del tratado.

-Nos dará más poder, pero sólo si aquella persona es terriblemente poderosa, ¡El último con el que se hizo el juramento fue con Merlín!

-No lo dudes Allen, el tratado doblara nuestros poderes, eso seguro.-afirmó Draco con seguridad.

-¿Tan poderoso es?-preguntó Allen intrigado, levantando una ceja, sin dejar traslucir su verdadero grado de ansiedad, intriga y curiosidad, después de todo…la decisión ya estaba tomada, como rama secundaría él solo debía aceptarlo.

-La magia canta para él Allen, si él no puede vencer al Lord, no sé quien podría.-afirmó Draco, por primera vez mirándolo a los ojos, con la seguridad brillando en su mirada.

Allen, luego de un momento, asintió aceptando su palabra, sonrió afablemente, sacudiéndose la seriedad y gravedad del momento pasado.

-Será mejor que sigamos, Natalie debe estar ya exasperada ante lo mal anfitrión que soy, hablando de cosas importantes antes del té: ¡Imperdonable!

Draco solo le siguió con una pequeña y discreta sonrisa divertida, luego suspiró, dejando su rostro vaciarse de expresión, tan solo su mirada expresaba su cansancio.

"_Y pensar que sólo tenemos quince años"._

* * *

Ariana era una joven bruja muy inteligente y poderosa, pero tenía un pequeño problema.

No existía.

Todo dato sobre ella había desaparecido, el único lugar donde estaba escrito su _verdadero_ nombre era en un pedazo de pergamino quemado en gran parte; su carta de Hogwarts. Cuanto había llorado cuando su tío Albus la había lanzado a la chimenea. Por suerte con su magia accidental había detenido el fuego.

La pelirroja suspiró mientras volvía a esconder el pedazo de pergamino bajo una tabla que se había encargado de aflojar en el suelo. Había sacado la idea de Harry, pues era más seguro que tenerla siempre consigo. Realmente ya no sabía por qué la conservaba, reflexiono mientras se recostaba en un diván frente a un enorme ventanal. Ser ella misma se había convertido en un martirio; era más fácil ser Hermione.

Cerró los ojos, estaba preocupada por Harry. Tío Albus se había mostrado enfadado y ansioso cuando pasó por la biblioteca en busca de algo y tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de algo relacionado con el azabache. Bueno, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer realmente, mejor le escribiría a esa agradable pareja de muggles, los Granger, eran un par agradable. Le hubiera gustado que de verdad fueran sus padres…

Inmediatamente después de pensar eso abrió los ojos horrorizada, culpable. Se sentó bruscamente y sacó un relicario escondido bajo un cómodo suéter de lana, lo abrió mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas. Una bella pelirroja de ojos tan azules como los de todo Dumbledore la miraba sonriente desde la foto mientras acariciaba dulcemente los rojos cabellos de una sonriente niña de 5 años que saludaba desde su regazo.

-Lo siento mamá, no quise pensar eso, no te vayas a sentir triste.-dijo mientras sonreía melancólica. Luego de observar detenidamente la foto, volvió a guardar el relicario con delicadeza, para después esconderlo entre sus ropas.

-Tal vez por eso desde el principio quise tanto acercarme a Harry por voluntad propia, independientemente de las ordenes de tío Albus, él es huérfano como yo…pero al menos yo la tuve 8 años…-pensó en voz alta, consciente de que nadie la escucharía, mientras sentía acentuarse el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Suspiró con tristeza y volvió a acostarse en el diván.

"Incluso ir a la madriguera y fingir ser Hermione, aunque no sea una gran diferencia es mejor que estar aquí hundiéndome en el pasado." Pensó molesta mientras sin nada que hacer, se dirigía a la sala de baile, la cual no se había usado en un muy largo tiempo pero cuyo piano los elfos seguían manteniendo bien pulido y afinado.

. . . . . . . . .

Draco se había perdido en algún momento del viaje al balcón con Allen. Eso lo ponía algo nervioso, aunque la muchacha, aunque demasiado educada, era muy simpática y agradable. Ahora se encontraban frente a un balcón, sentados en unos cómodos sillones bajos, mientras Lady Weiss, servía el té como buena anfitriona.

-Cómo le decía señor Potter, la historia del castillo comienza así; los Weiss siempre han sido magos sangre pura, cuyo linaje proviene desde poderosos druidas europeos. Sin embargo siempre fuimos gente pacífica, amábamos a la naturaleza y a la magia, teníamos un trato cercano. Pero como toda familia pura sangre teníamos un animal mágico que nos representaba, nuestro guardián y protector, nuestro guía; El dragón.-Relató con voz suave y envolvente.

Harry estaba fascinado, parecía ser todo un cuento de hadas.

-Sir Edmund Weiss, en especial, tenía una gran afinidad y buena relación con los dragones. Especialmente con la líder, a la cual, por no poder hablar el idioma de los dragones, llamábamos Leonor. Leonor era un claro ejemplo de dragón hembra; poderosa, fuerte, salvaje y noble, era una gran madre, cuidaba a sus hijos con una determinación conmovedora, luego de la muerte de su pareja, había asumido la responsabilidad del clan con gran sabiduría. Esto sucedió unas décadas posteriores a Merlín, por ese entonces había muchas guerras, sin Merlín como balanza el orden se había visto perturbado. Una noche, atacaron el castillo en el que entonces residíamos los Weiss, pero respondiendo a nuestro llamado de auxilio y haciendo honor a nuestra alianza, los dragones vinieron en nuestra defensa. Pero sucedió algo terrible, Edmund fue herido de gravedad, estaba al borde de la muerte. Ya la batalla había terminado, y los enemigos yacían muertos o heridos, lejos de nuestro territorio, pero el daño estaba hecho.-dijo Natalie con la mirada perdida y los ojos brillantes, cristalizados-Leonor sabía que por la magia negra del hechizo que se llevaba su vida, su alma nunca podría descansar en paz, era parte de la maldición, así que sabiendo que su hijo mayor podría perfectamente suplir su lugar, lo hizo, algo que solo un ser muy conectado a su magia es capaz de hacer. Separó la mitad de su magia, su cuerpo y la otra mitad y su espíritu en 3 partes, y depositó la mitad de su magia en Sir Edmund. El fuego se volvió parte de él, como es parte de un dragón, este venció la magia del hechizo y le regresó la salud en instantes. Leonor sufrió lo que nosotros conocemos como muerte. Los dragones dicen que simplemente su espíritu se unió al de sus antepasados, con su pareja, con la madre tierra. Enterramos en cuerpo de Leonor en la colina donde se celebra el solsticio de primavera, justo en el año del fuego, un lugar descubierto por uno de los primeros Weiss, un druida poderoso, ese fue el mayor honor que podíamos concederle. Construimos nuestro hogar aquí, pues como agradecimiento, ahora somos guardianes de sus huesos, de su lugar de reposo. Cada año, los dragones que viven en los bosques que rodean la colina, vienen para visitarnos. Pues están esperando el momento en el que la magia de Leonor despierte en alguna mujer Weiss, pues sería algo así como su reencarnación, ya que la magia está muy ligada al espíritu.-finalizó Natalie sonriente.

Harry estaba encantado, y no tardó en expresarlo.

-Mi Lady, que historia tan bella, le agradezco profundamente que la haya compartido conmigo.

-El placer fue mío sir Potter, no todos los días se tiene tan encantadora audiencia.-sonrió ella feliz, pues era verdad, ni siquiera su padre, cuando le conto la historia de la familia se mostró emocionado, y sólo Allen le había escuchado de esa manera al relatar la historia que más amaba de su familia.-Curiosamente, este atardecer vendrán los dragones, no gustan que los veamos normalmente, pero siempre guardo la esperanza de que la próxima vez lo hagan, quien sabe, a lo mejor esta vez estamos de suerte.-dijo ella mientras levantaba su taza de té y la llevaba a sus labios.

Harry sólo le sonrió ilusionado.

* * *

Hola!

Siento haber tardado tanto u.u

Pero ahora estoy muy ocupada con los exámenes

Estos días voy a estar estudiando como loca, así que no esperen que actualice pronto

Lo siento

Pero entro en vacaciones en 2 semanas, Y pienso sacar tiempo de donde pueda

Aún así no esperen mucho

Las finales me están matando, tengo que sacar la mejor calificación de mi vida T.T

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

No se si me quedo muy confusa la parte de lo de la cabeza de familia y los planes de Draco…Creo que si

De todos modos en el prox cap Draco le explicará su plan a Harry

Bueno

Cuídense

Ciao


	10. Misterios Familiares

Harry estaba nervioso, pero se cuidaba de mostrarlo. Había notado que Draco parecía diferente al llegar junto con aquel tipo, Allen. Algo estaba pasando, pero sólo lo preguntaría hasta que estuvieran los dos solos, no confiaba en ellos._"En realidad_–realizó súbditamente–_no confío en nadie….bien supongo que en Draco, pero él…él es alguien quien se probó digno de confiarle mi vida, después de todo la salvó sin tener por qué"_ se decía a si mismo mientras entraban a la sala de los antepasados de Natalie. Definitivamente el lugar era impresionante, camino hacia ahí habían pasado por diferentes habitaciones con cientos de increíbles objetos. Malfoy no se había visto tan impresionado, pero tomando en cuenta que él había nacido asquerosamente rico en una familia antiquísima, no era una sorpresa.

Otra cosa que lo tenía contrariado era que sabía que en cualquier momento surgirían preguntas sobre su supuesto linaje, lo cual sería…problemático. Por suerte no se había hecho algún intento de tocar el tema, pero siendo que él no paraba de hacer preguntas y Draco de cierta manera dirigía la conversación con comentarios ingeniosos e interesantes, tal vez no era cosa de suerte después de todo. Vio los retratos de los antepasados de su anfitriona, todos tenían cabello pelirrojo, pero definitivamente de un rojo sin relación con los Weasleys. Era como de un color vino, elegante y misterioso. Todos tenían facciones similares, y extrañamente, familiares. Viendo aquellos pómulos altos y barbillas delicadas, se encontró intentando recordar en dónde, además de en Natalie había visto aquellos rasgos, había algo importante allí, lo sentía, pero la verdad de aquel misterio se le escapaba entre los dedos de manera inevitable.

–Y esta es mi bisabuela Viollessté Wiss la más hermosa mujer de su tiempo. –dijo Natalie con una sonrisa suave.

Mientras Draco hacia los correspondientes halagos a la belleza de la propia anfitriona, Harry sintió una emoción muy parecida al terror golpearle, ella era… _demasiado_ parecida a su madre, de hecho, si sabías donde mirar, parecida a él. Lo mas escalofriante, fue la forma en la que el retrato lo quedó viendo mientras el resto seguía pasando hacia el siguiente retrato, cuando el resto se hubo ido, ella dejo la discreción y con ojos anegados de lagrimas, nostalgia y amor, le dio una sonrisa acuosa. Harry pudo distinguir perfectamente el _"tienes sus ojos"_ que gesticularon claramente sus labios, y Harry sabía que no hablaba de su madre.

–Pero que vergüenza, permítanme disculparme, pronto será la hora de la comida y apenas hemos tomado un descanso. –dijo Natalie con gracia, interrumpiendo efectivamente sus pensamientos, lanzándole una última mirada desconcertada al retrato siguió a los anfitriones, quienes los guiaban de regreso a su habitación.

"_Tengo que saber"_

_ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve+ve_

Ahora que apreciaba la habitación, esta era realmente acogedora, aunque pensándolo bien…

–Draco, ¿Por qué nos dejaron compartir la habitación y no me ofrecieron otra? –el rubio se congelo en el acto.

–Mmmm…Bien, no lo había pensado pero…supongo que piensan que somos pareja. –contestó con serenidad.

Silencio.

–Oh–contestó "elocuentemente" mientras su mente intentaba buscar algo del sarcasmo que siempre lo había caracterizado en sus pensamientos en situaciones difíciles. –Tomare un baño. –dijo rápidamente, cuando termino la oración ya estaba cerrando la puerta de éste.

Del otro lado de la puerta Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada, "Menudo león que está hecho".

Si supiera que Harry estaba pensando algo muy parecido mientras simulaba auto-ahogarse en el agua de la bañera.

Harry se había sentido algo incomodo después de salir de la ducha, cubierto solo por una toalla. Aun así no había comentado nada mientras buscaba ropa decente, pues no quería volver a tener su cara roja como un tomate en cualquier tiempo próximo, sin embargo, tener a Draco viendo como se cambiaba, volvía la empresa sumamente difícil.

Y aunque se sentía algo avergonzado, lo cual lo hacia sentir estúpido, que lo hacia sentir enfadado, lo que provocaba que se sintiera aun mas idiota todavía…ahora que se hallaban solos podía preguntar qué estaba pasando y lo que harían por delante; era obvio que Draco tenía una idea, y siendo que él no, estaba ansioso por escucharla.

–Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Harry "sutilmente".

–Intentar que tú falta de conocimiento respecto a que tenedor es para la ensalada y cual para los mariscos no nos delate, son nuestros aliados, pero entre mas protegido estés mejor. –contestó el rubio.

Entendiendo el "No es el momento, hay algo más urgente y cercano" de la frase suspiró y asintió, obligándose a confiar en las razones de Draco.

– ¿Sabes como se extinguió la segunda rama de la familia Potter?, o los rumores de cómo más bien.

–No sabía que alguna vez existió, asume el resto genio.-respondió con tono indiferente, después de todo odiaba que no le dijeran cosas que le concernían.

–No es el momento y lo sabes.

–Está bien, está bien…lo siento. –se disculpó Harry mientras rodaba los ojos.

–La segunda rama familiar eran reconocidos guerreros, e igual que la rama principal tenían un solo hijo, pues los Potter descienden de un hombre maldito por Morgana, la maldición era que la pareja de todo Potter varón quedara estéril, esa maldición fue debilitada por Merlín, pero ya que una maldición no puede ser totalmente evadida, los Potter no suelen tener mas de un hijo, una vez hubo dos, que fue por lo que nació la rama secundaria.

Que curioso era…que otra persona supiera más de su familia y antepasados que…él mismo.

–Harry…

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –interrumpió rápidamente sin dar oportunidad a Draco de decir algo ante su melancólica reacción.

–Pues que en la primera guerra tu supuesto padre se casó con alguien que no pudo resistir la maldición, o eso se dice, los Potter son neutrales por excelencia, y por lo general los neutrales eran considerados enemigos por ambos bandos en ese entonces. Así que se fueron. No volvieron a Inglaterra.

–Quieres decir…¿Puede que aún tenga parientes? –preguntó Harry, dudoso de querer saber la respuesta.

–Si, pero es una muy pequeña posibilidad…

Genial, simplemente fantástico saber que puede que tengas una familia en algún lugar del mundo justo cuando vas a por la muerte.

–Y entonces…-empezó Harry intentando comprender que relación tenía eso con su inhabilidad de recitar todas las reglas de la etiqueta en la mesa de atrás para delante y de delante para atrás.

–Estas enfermo y no puedes ir, hijo prematuro nacido en circunstancias difíciles blah blah blah. –contestó Draco con naturalidad.

– ¿Y tanto rollo para eso porque…?–inquirió con una ceja alzada.

–No intentaran curarte para luego descubrir que estas bien.

–Bien…eso tiene mucho sentido, como sea, me voy al baúl. Diles que estoy descansando para recuperar fuerzas del paseo o algo así.

–Hasta luego Potter.

–Tengo nombre ¿sabes?

–Si, lo se Harry. –contestó el rubio, diciendo su nombre un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Por algún motivo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse durante las próximas horas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía escusa los primeros 3 meses…pero la verdad para el resto del tiempo no. A si que mejor me las ahorro.

Se que no es mucho, pero llevo escribiendo esto una y otra vez y bueno…que ya salga.

Nos vemos.


End file.
